Dos años?, Tres es mejor
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Luffy ha comenzado a sentir una extraña presencia desde que Rayleigh se había marchado de regreso a Sabaody, presencia que le daría un total giro en la vida de Luffy, haciéndole mas fuerte de lo que ya es, ademas de madurar solo un poco. Siendo así el inicio de una increíble y poderosa aventura.
1. Chapter 1

_**El anime y manga One piece fue creado por Echiro Oda. Al igual que Akira Toriyama lo es de Dragon Ball, Z y GT.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Casi se ha cumplido el plazo de los dos años en el que los sombrero de paja se separaron y aprovecharon para volverse aún más fuerte, ya que después de la vergonzosa derrota que el grupo entero tuvo que pasar, todos se dieron cuenta de que aún no estaban listos para seguir su fantástica aventura en el Nuevo Mundo.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que si hubiesen logrado escapar antes de enfrentarse con un almirante y un arma humana no abrían durado ni una semana con vida en el Nuevo mundo.

Pero el más afectado de todos fue Luffy.

Al ver y darse cuenta que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para proteger a sus Nakamas, fue la excusa que tomo para tomar esa arriesgada decisión de esperar y entrenar durante los próximos dos años, decisión que si bien fue dura para él, pero necesario para toda la tripulación, y aunque sabía que sus amigos lograrían volverse más fuertes, donde quiera que estén, él decido entrenar arduamente con la ayuda de Rayleigh para no volver a perder y ver a sus amigos caer frente a sus ojos, nadie de su tripulación moriría estando él para poder protegerlos.

_No de nuevo._

Así que desde el día en que volvió de Marineford, visita que sirvió para enviar su mensaje a todos sus amigos, mensaje que solo ellos podrían entender, se puso a entrenar sin descanso durante los próximos dos años en los que solo tendría una meta para cuando acabe su entrenamiento

_**.**_

_''Reencontrarse con sus Nakamas e ir al Nuevo Mundo''_

_**.**_

Todo parecía ir como siempre durante su entrenamiento con Rayleigh, no hubo nadie o algo que interrumpiera su entrenamiento, a excepción de Hancock quien de vez en cuando los visitaba para saludar y en varias ocasiones pedirle a luffy casarse con ella aun cuando ella siempre terminaba siendo rechazada en todas las ocasiones.

Si bien, su entrenamiento fue arduo y costoso, hubo ocasiones en las que apenas y dormía, tuvo síntomas claros de cansancio extremo, tubo heridas que milagrosamente pudieron sanar y desaparecer de su cuerpo, su físico apenas y había cambiado, pero aquello era solo una fachada, ya que su fuerza era increíblemente descomunal oculto en un cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Su ropa ahora era otra, una camisa roja de mangas largas abierta mostrando una cicatriz en forma de ''X'' en su pecho, cicatriz que mostraba con orgullo, llevaba unos bermudas iguales a sus anteriores, solo que esta tenía una pequeña decoración en los extremos inferiores que cubrían sus piernas, y que decir de una cinta en forma de cinturón que hacia buena combinación con toda su demas ropa.

Sin duda a las chicas de la isla de las mujeres les gustaba hacerle probar toda la ropa que ellas producían exclusivamente para él. Lo cual era un enorme dolor de cabeza para él.

Sin duda todo parecía ser normal y calmado durante todo el tiempo que Rayleigh se mantuvo en esa isla.

_Pero todo cambio días después de que Rayleigh se fuera de regreso a Sabaody_.

Luffy en varias ocasiones en las que entrenaba pudo llegar a sentir una presencia cercana a su posición y aunque el creía que solo se trataba de algún animal que trataba de atacarlo no podía dejar de sentir su mirada puesta en él como si estuviese estudiándolo y observándolo con una enorme curiosidad.

Esa mirada que pocas veces lograba sentirla, era totalmente diferente a las que haya sentido alguna vez, era diferente de la mirada rara que recibía de Hancock y de las demas chicas que venían con ella, diferente a la de todas las personas que haya conocido inclusive diferente a la de todos sus enemigos con los que lucho.

Lo estaba estudiando.

Y eso era algo que realmente le molestaba.

Así que cierto día en la que se encontraba meditando para mejorar su control del Haki pudo sentir nuevamente la presencia a su espalda no muy lejos de él, así que sin más, salió corriendo para atrapar al animal o persona que lo estuviera vigilando, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar o apenas y se había levantado, repentinamente dejo de sentir la presencia que en ocasiones podía llegar a sentir.

Era frustrante.

Pero divertido a la vez.

En un principio lo tomo como un juego cualquiera, ya creía el que algún día daría con la persona que lo observaba, poco después se convirtió en un reto al no poder ser lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar hasta la presencia y eso comenzaba a molestarlo, y al final tuvo que admitir que aquello era la guerra, no descansaría hasta hallarlo o al menos hasta que llegue el momento de irse.

Lo cual eran solo dos días para su partida.

Tuvo que decir a regañadientes que talvez había perdido y que todo el tiempo que invirtió fue completamente obsoleto, pero como testarudo que es, solo dejo en claro que dejaría su búsqueda hasta otro momento.

El no perdería.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aun día y medio de su partida hacia su reencuentro con sus Nakamas._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-No debí levantarme tan temprano.- se arrepintió el moreno. Sin duda el querer seguir entrenando todo cuanto pudiera antes de irse no fue su mejor idea.- Talvez debería volver a dormir.- se preguntó para sí mismo Luffy al verificar la hora y darse cuenta que deberían ser aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, demasiado temprano aun.

El chico se había levantado no hace mucho, con la excusa de no desaprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba aun en lo que fue su hogar durante dos largos y exhaustos años. Durante su estancia logro convertirse en el Rey de ese peculiar lugar, batiéndose en peleas con animales gigantes que harían correr a cualquiera y quienes ahora eran amigos del Luffy, razón por la cual no podía comerse a los animales ya que estos se habían convertido en buenos amigos para el moreno.

-Chicos.- llamo perezosamente esperando que alguno de sus amigos animales venga a verlo.- Hey! No tendrán comida de sobra de la de anoche.- dijo al aire esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.- No me digan que se la han acabado que yo tengo un hambre de los mil…

Ahí estaba nuevamente.

La presencia que jamás podría alcanzar.

Bufo molesto al darse cuenta de sus negativos pensamientos.

-No te buscare hoy me entiendes!.- anuncio a los cuatro vientos esperando nuevamente una respuesta y al paso de un minuto supo que no obtendría respuesta.- De seguro está molesto.- dijo sintiéndose victorioso al ignorar a su oponente. Nami estaría orgullosa de él.

Vio a sus lados en busca de su ropa ya que en esos momentos solo tenía puesto unos calzoncillos.

_Hechos por la mismísima Emperatriz pirata._

Encontró su ropa cerca de la fogata que apenas anoche había servido para preparar un banquete de carne.

-_''Que insistente''_.- pensó para sí mismo al notar nuevamente como aquella presencia se hacía notar más fuerte que hace unos momentos.- Tengo hambre! Si quieres que te busque tendrás que darme algo de….

Y sin aviso, un enorme pedazo de carne recién cocinado cayó desde el cielo hasta sus pies.

-….Comer.- termino la frase con los ojos bien abiertos y un brillo que desde hace mucho no se había visto.- Increíble!.- grito emocionado y sorprendido de la habilidad de su amigo. Sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuenta de algo.- Supongamos que te buscaría si solo tuviera algo con que acompañar el….

Y para su mala suerte, sintió como algo caía sobre él y terminaba empapándolo por completo.

-ESTA FRIA!.- grito horrorizado al sentir la fría temperatura correr por su cuerpo.- No se vale, eres el único que puede jugar así.- chillo infantilmente mientras sacudía su cuerpo intentándolo secar.-Además de que no era agua lo que quería sino un delicioso postre.- y se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados completamente frustrado.

-Bueno, si fueras más específico chico talvez te lo habría dado.- sorprendentemente alguien hablo, y un sorprendido Luffy no era capaz de encontrar el origen de aquella cansada voz.

-Hablaste.-murmuro el moreno sorprendido.

-Hablar es una cosa muy fácil de hacer muchacho.-dijo la voz con un toque de superioridad.- Y más para la clase de persona que soy.

-Estas mirándome?.- pregunto curioso el chico al notar como aquella presencia se sentía por todos lados.

-No necesariamente.- hablo la voz desde otro origen a lo que Luffy solo podía buscar la dirección con la mirada.

-Woooo! Perdón.- lo sintió el moreno mientras se sobaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente.

-Porque?.- pregunto la voz con un tono de curiosidad.

-Eres ciego.- dijo a lo que por unos segundos le pareció jurar que alguien estaba riendo en la otra parte de la isla.-Bueno, eso parece un no.- rio mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Chico.- volvió a hablar la voz con un hilo de diversión.- Eres divertido y me agradas.- aseguro.

El moreno sonrió y dejo escapar una fuerte carcajada.

-Deberías conocer a mi tripulación, ellos también son iguales de divertidos que yo.- aseguro mientras se disponía a comer el pedazo de carne que su amigo le había regalado.- Oí, esta carne esta buena! Deberías darle tu receta a Sanji, a él le gustaría.

-Encantado pero, donde se encuentra tu tripulación, que desde hace más de un año y medio que estabas tú en esta isla junto con el anciano y no los he visto.

-Rayleigh regreso al punto de encuentro en donde todos nos vamos a reunir, es una buena isla y parece ya no haber problemas así que mañana al medio día yo también partiré rumbo a Sabaody para reencontrarme con mis ''Nakamas''.-finalizo feliz haciendo énfasis en la última palabra a lo que la voz pudo darse cuenta.

-Hablas de ellos como algo más que solo tus simples tripulantes en tu navío.

-Ellos además de ser mis tripulantes también son mis amigos y mi familia, a los cuales protegeré con mi vida sin importar el costo.- talvez era la forma en que lo decía, o en la forma en que sonó la última frase que hizo despertar mucha más curiosidad a la voz que los veía de cerca.

-Tu…has perdido a alguien.- Luffy abrió los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Verdad?.

-C-cómo?.

-Lo sé porque yo también he perdido a todos a los que he llegado a querer, mis amigos, familia y conocidos, todos ya han muerto.- dijo la voz sonando un poco triste al decir aquellas palabras.- Pero estoy contento de que tuvieran buenas vidas, ellos disfrutaron de una paz que a mi jamás llego, pero no estoy molesto con ello, ya que sino…quien protegería a este mundo.

-¿Conseguiste lograr tu sueño?-pregunto un muy serio Luffy sin apartar la vista en un punto oculto entre los árboles.

-…..Si, y lo logre junto con ellos, por eso estoy feliz de aun seguir vivo.

-Me alegro, sino fuera así me caerías mal.- y rio el moreno.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?.- pregunto curiosa la voz.

-Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo Rey de los piratas!.- aseguro inflando su pecho y cachetes de orgullo llevando su puño al lugar exacto donde se encuentra su corazón.

-Vaya, no creí que aun siguiera ese legado, sin duda ese sueño que dices es muy importante para el mundo.

-Sin duda, El Rey de los Piratas es alguien completamente libre y ese es mi sueño.

_Libertad._

-Una pregunta.

-¿Cual señor?.

-Porque desde que llegaste no parabas de entrenar, ¿Acaso no eres ya alguien fuerte?.

La sonrisa de Luffy se borró por completo.

-No.- respondió nuevamente serio apretando con excesiva fuerza sus puños.- No lo soy, aún hay personas que son mucho más fuertes que yo. Es por eso que he estado entrenando por casi dos años, necesito la fuerza necesaria para poder proteger a mis Nakamas y…No volverlos a perder.- sentencio con seguridad mientras relajaba sus manos al sentir el dolor producido por el mismo.

-Entonces para eso entrenas, para proteger lo que amas.

-Si lo dices de esa forma, claro.- afirmo alegre el moreno.

Hubo silencio durante casi más de un minuto luego de aquella afirmación, a lo que el moreno solo intentaba buscar a la persona con la que hablaba en ese momento.

-Dime.- volvio a hablar sobresaltando al chico.- Aceptarías entrenar un año junto conmigo y te prometo hacer de ti el hombre más fuerte, o al menos lo suficiente para que todo aquello preciado para ti jamás sea lastimado.

-No puedo.- respondió firme pero con duda en su voz.

-Puedo saber la razón.

-Mañana me iré y no creo que eso sea suficiente tiempo, además, no te conozco, como podría entrenar con alguien a quien solo he escuchado y no he visto jamás, eres raro shishishishi.- se burló el moreno.

-Es verdad, aun no me he presentado.

Para la fascinación de Luffy, un hombre de aparentemente no más de 40 años salió de entre los árboles en donde Luffy anteriormente tenía la vista fija ahí.

Tenía el cabello negro y de punta, apenas y tiñéndose un poco opaco, tenía poca barba, tez algo bronceada, alto, lo suficiente como para ganarle por una cabeza a Luffy, tenía un traje azul ya muy desgastado, unas botas de color oscuro, una gabardina gris oscuro con algunos orificios adornandole, pero lo más sorprendente era que aquel individuo mostraba un físico muy bueno, con músculos adornándole todo su cuerpo y no solo eso, Luffy podía sentir una energía desconocida albergar en el hombre, demostrando que era excesivamente fuerte, tanto que por un momento Luffy pareció sentirse celoso y muy pequeño en comparación de aquel hombre.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Goku, Son Goku.- se presentó el hombre mientras caminaba y tomaba asiento frente a Luffy quien no apartaba la mirada del sujeto.

-H-hola.- atino a decir aun sorprendido por la abundante energía que desprendía Goku.

Aquel hombre no era normal, desprendía un aura increíble de poder, tanto que parecía contenerse todo lo que podía o casi como si estuviera liberando un poco, solo un poco, de su poder para poder mostrarlo.

Aquel hombre era cosa de otro mundo, mundo al cual Luffy jamás podría alcanzar…..o si?.

-Y…. no dirás nada chico?.- pregunto divertido como si adivinara lo que pensara el moreno.

-Y-yo….Aunque quisiera seguir entrenando, no podría, mañana me iré y es probable q…..-

-Eso tiene arreglo.- admitió con una sonrisa.

-Enserio, ¿cuál?.- pregunto curioso por la respuesta del hombre.

-Acepta y te mostrare.

Luffy siempre había sido un chico demasiado curioso, tanto que ha pagado por ello, y eso que había muy dentro de él un presentimiento que le decía que aquello estaba mal o que algo no saldría como el esperaba. Pero ante aquel hombre, no parecía mentirle, no había duda o malas intenciones en sus palabras, y si había algo que el quería, era volverse fuerte.

Malditamente fuerte.

Pero no para cosas malas, aquellas cosas jamás atrajeron su atención, quería vivir aventuras, vivir el día a día libremente, proteger lo que es valioso para él, y sabía de antemano que ese sueño es demasiado y no por decir imposible de conseguir, pero para aquello, necesitaba volverse más fuerte que aquello que obstaculizan su camino.

Y aun si se equivocaba.

Correría el riesgo para saciar su curiosidad.

Después de todo sino aceptaba, entonces no era un ''D'' completamente. Y no es como si su apellido significara algo.

Así que, solo tuvo que decir lo que en verdad quería.

-De acuerdo.

Volverse increíblemente fuerte.

Aquel hombre de nombre Goku solo atino a sonreír y decir.

-Muy bien, ahora acércate.- pidió con amabilidad a lo que el chico solo obedeció mecánicamente parándose justo enfrente del hombre.- Dime, alguna vez has visto a una persona desaparecer sin dejar rastro y reaparecer cientos de Kilómetros lejos de donde estaba originalmente.

-…¿Que?.- dijo completamente confundido por aquellas confusas palabras.

Goku solo sonrió recordando buenos momentos.

-Entonces no, muy bien, si sientes algo raro debo decir que es normal la primera vez, así que.- decía mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Luffy.- No te alarmes.

Pero antes de que Luffy pudiera decir algo, sintió una fuerza enorme jalar su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que el suelo parecía desaparecer de sus pies. Y en un haz de luz…..Desapareció sin dejar rastro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En una plataforma flotante lejos de toda la civilización….._

**.**

**.**

Cierto hombre de tez oscura se encontraba limpiando con tranquilidad todo el lugar, sin percatarse de que detrás suyo a solo unos metros, dos figuras aparecieron en un haz de luz. El hombre que parecía conocer el lugar sonrió de manera nostálgica al ver el entorno del lugar mientras que la otra figura parecía demasiado maravillado sin prestar la más mínima atención al lugar donde estaban.

-INCREIBLE! Otra! Otra! Otra!.- pidió infantilmente queriendo repetir la sensación de hace un momento. Sin percatarse de que el hombre que se encontraba limpiando el lugar, ahora los miraba sorprendido y más aún al ver al hombre que venía con el chico.

-S-son…..Goku!.-dijo sorprendido aquel individuo llamando la atención de ambos.

-He! Hola popo como has est….-

-Guauuuuuuu! Que eres!.- interrumpió Luffy al ver a tal extraño ser sintiéndose emocionado aún más.- Eres comida!.

Goku y la otra persona le miraron con cara de locos.

-Shishishishishi es broma.- rio infantilmente calmando a ambos.

-Bueno, eso fue gracioso jajajajajajaja.- admitió Goku.

-Son Goku, a que se debe su visita.- comenzó a hablar ignorando lo acontecido.- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo vemos.

-Bueno, es que me gusto eso de conocer todos los rincones del mundo y pues…me distraje.- admitió algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, era de esperarse.- dijo avergonzándolo aún más.- Olvidando eso, Demu estará feliz por su visita, ya que ha estado algo aburrido aquí sin usted.

-Y dónde está?.- pregunto curioso al no verlo por ningún lado, inclusive busco su presencia pero aun así no pudo sentirlo cerca.

-Debería regresar pronto de Namekusein, fue a visitar a sus hermanos, talvez regrese esta noche.- tranquilizo a Goku.- Y a qué se debe su visita, ya que por lo que veo, es la primera vez que trae a otro humano a este lugar desde hace ''mucho''.- dijo popo algo nostálgico.

-Entrenare a este muchacho.- dijo señalando a Luffy quien se divertía jugando y admirando los alrededores. Popo se sorprendió.- Es la primera vez que me topo con alguien de corazón puro, y sé que va contra las reglas pero…. No pude solo ignorarlo, este chico es alguien fuerte y con deseos nobles, así que no creo que sea el tipo de personas que solo buscan poder solo para dominar, el busca el poder por algo mejor. Para proteger.

Popo miro curioso al joven observar el mundo a la orilla de la plataforma. Era cierto, profesaba un aura llena de calma, calidez y armonía, aun cuando parecía ser del tipo imperativo, era igual al Goku que conoció ya hace mucho tiempo, mostraba los mismos valores y un espíritu inquebrantable, sonrió levemente al recordar a toda la familia Son, tenía la misma personalidad que cada uno de ellos, casi como… No, todos ya se habían ido.

Aun mejor lugar.

-La cámara del tiempo está en perfectas condiciones, hace poco le pase la mano y no parece estar sucio, así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán dentro?.- pregunto algo intrigado sin despegar la mirada de Luffy.

-Un año, el chico se reencontrara con sus amigos posiblemente mañana, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Muy bien, Demu estará gruñón al saber que no lo vera hasta mañana, pero todo lo demás está bien, yo me encargare de avisarle, ustedes pueden pasar de inmediato.

Goku agradeció con gesto de la cabeza a la vez que volteaba a mirar al moreno.

-Luffy!.- llamo a lo que el chico solo corrió hacia él.- Sigueme, no tenemos tiempo de sobra así que será mejor apurarnos.

-Shishishishishi, claro.- acepto gustos mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de Goku, siguiéndole.

Popo solo les miro irse con tranquilidad, miro al cielo con nostalgia y sin más se dispuso a seguir con sus labores antes de que Kamisama regresara.

**.**

**.**

-Oi, donde entrenaremos que quiero saber cómo es que le harás para que pueda entrenar un año en un día Shishishishishi.

-Te lo explicare en un momento.- dijo mientras se detenía en una puerta de madera.- Antes tenemos que entrar.

-Shishishishishi de acuerdo.

Goku solo tomo la perilla de la puerta y con tranquilidad la giro sorprendiendo un poco a Luffy al ver este una luz salir de la puerta. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había entrado.

-T-todo…..e-esta…b-blanco.- dijo nervioso y sorprendido de solo ver un mundo abierto de ese color, bueno, aparte de notar que a ambos lados tenia lo necesario para dormir y vivir con tranquilidad.

-Esta es la habitación del tiempo, el lugar donde entrenaras todo un año.- explico mirando el como Luffy abría los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Habitación del tiempo! Sugoi!...Que significa?.- pregunto curioso a lo que Goku solo le miro divertido antes de responder.

-La habitación del tiempo es un lugar con una gravedad aumentada diez veces.- rio por lo bajo al solo ver la cara confusa del chico.- En este lugar el tiempo corre de manera muy distinta, aquí, un año equivale a un día en el mundo exterior.

-Enserio!.- grito Luffy sorprendido al sí entender aquello ultimo.- Eso significa que no tendré problemas en reencontrarnos mañana, o bueno en un año, o era un día, no, era un año afuera y un día aquí, pero entonces como…bueno, no importa confió en ti.

Goku solo lo miro divertido ante la confusión del moreno. Talvez sea despistado, o alguien muy infantil, pero algo le decía que hacia bien al elegirlo a él, le recordaba mucho a como él era ya hace mucho tiempo.

A Goku no le interesaba mucho el pasado del chico, es más, no sabía muy bien cómo se manejaba el mundo en este tiempo, pero vaya la sorpresa al ver que era un mundo de piratas, de piratas con grandes sueños.

Y Luffy era uno de ellos.

-Te advierto que al pisar el suelo blanco, sentirás mucho más peso de lo normal, así que es mejor que calientes el cuerpo antes d…..- y tardo demasiado, Luffy ya estaba tirado en el suelo al no soportar la gravedad.- Te lo dije.

Al final no aguanto y comenzó a reírse de la incredulidad del muchacho, a lo que solo recibió una mirada molesta por parte del chico.

Este sería un divertido año.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola! Hace un mes exacto que no he actualizado nada, pero solo aquellos que leyeron mi último trabajo sabrán la razón.**_

_**Ahora les traigo una historia que va para largo, esta historia ya la tenía en la cabeza desde hace meses, apenas y me había tomado mi tiempo en pensarla y desde hace un mes que comencé a pensar que rumbo tomara. No se preocupen, ya tengo visualizado el desarrollo, así como parte del final.**_

_**Antes que nada me gustaría preguntar si estaba bien que lo suba en el mundo One piece, o ponerle en un Cossgrover junto con Dragon Ball GT, porque la historia se basa al final de la serie GT, así que a aquellos que me lo digan estará bien. Además de que me quitaran un peso de encima jejejejejejejeje.**_

_**También no sé, si abre subido otra nueva historia y para el deleite de esa serie, que es con la que más he trabajado, será igual de extensa que esta. Esa historia comienza desde el principio y se trata ni más ni menos que una historia de Fairy Tail donde veremos a un Natsu un poquitín más maduro, más fuerte y con más técnicas, alguna que otra inventada por mi XD, la pareja será de mi elección, y si, será un NatsuXJuvia, o NaVia, amo a esta pareja. Así que no quiero quejas.**_

_**Y no solo eso, en un par de días subiré una pequeñín historia de solo unos pocos capítulos, y para mayor sorpresa es del mundo de Naruto, un viaje en el tiempo comenzando poco tiempo después de los acontecimientos con Toneri, la nueva película, la pareja sería un NaruHina, no otro, creo, no más.**_

_**Saben, entre mas reviews obtenga más rápido actualizare.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**El anime y manga One piece fue creado por Echiro Oda. Al igual que Akira Toriyama lo es de Dragon Ball, Z y GT.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para una persona normal, el tiempo es continuo y nadie puede detenerlo, atrasarlo o adelantarlo, simplemente es algo demasiado imposible de lograr. Pero está claro, que Luffy jamás será una persona normal, su vida siempre se mueve en un círculo donde los imposibles son solo un juego de niños para él, aún que este jamás se diera cuenta de ello.

El jamás se da por enterado de lo que en realidad pasa a su alrededor, aun cuando sin darse cuenta, entreno tres años en tan solo dos y no solo eso, sino que también tuvo la milagrosa oportunidad de entrenar junto a la persona que prácticamente es el más fuerte del universo.

Mientras que el sin enterarse, solo creyendo que es alguien sumamente poderoso.

Su suerte es…infinita.

Solo que él no lo sabe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Que Goku está acá!.- fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el templo de Kamisama.

Y esa es la forma de comenzar una nueva aventura.

-Por favor joven Kamisama, no debería enojarse, usted más que nadie sabe el cómo actúa el señor Goku, así que por favor no reaccione de esa manera.- pidió amablemente Popo hacia el joven.

-Pero aun así, se supone que ayer llego y lo que me molesta es que haya traído a alguien y más aún cuando entro con aquel individuo a la sala del tiempo que tanto les costó a mis antepasados reparar!.- gruño molesto cruzándose de brazos mientras una vena en la frente aparecía por el enojo.

Popo le miro de manera tranquila dándole un poco de tiempo a Demu para que este pueda tranquilizarse. Sin duda aquel joven de raza Namekusein era alguien de emociones fuertes y Popo daba gracias del que Demu sea alguien que jamás actuaria sin pensar, aunque eso sería un rasgo menos a los primeros de su raza a los cuales Popo sirvió.

Popo sonrió de manera nostálgica.

Demu creció bajo las enseñanzas del señor Goku, aunque Demu jamás tuvo el potencial para ser un luchador, pero aun con eso, logro convertirse en uno de los Kamisamas más listos de todos sus demás antecederos y eso era algo de completo orgullo para el joven Demu.

En otras palabras, Demu ve a Goku como un padre, un padre muy olvidadizo que siempre viaja durante largos meses de ausencia, pero aun así le tiene un gran estima a Goku.

Aun cuando todos los anteriores Kamisamas portaban un mismo tipo de ropa que los representaba, Demu opto por ropas más diferentes, en sí, portaba prendas parecidas a las del viejo y querido Pikoro, solo que de diferentes tonos y colores diferentes, zapatillas negras, pantalón y camisa de entrenamiento color rojo oscuro y unas hombreras, a petición de Goku para que al menos entrenara un poco, que lo cubrían de color grises, pero eso sí, sin gorro mostrando con orgullo las antenas que representaba a su raza.

-Y bien.- dijo Demu después de un par de minutos, Popo le miro confundido.- Cuando fue que Goku entro?.- pregunto sin quitar esa cara de molestia.

Popo abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin dejar pasar más tiempo, saco de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj de arena, el cual prácticamente estaba…vacía.

-Bueno, por lo que veo, deberían de salir pronto sino es que ya salieron.- dijo Demu mas para sí viendo como el ultimo grano de arena caia mientras relajaba más los hombros.- Solo espero que no….-

Pero para su sorpresa, un grito termino interrumpiéndolo.

-Demu! Hola.- grito Goku apareciendo de repente cerca de ellos, sorprendiéndolos un poco a ambos.- que tal has estado jejejeje tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Goku más para sí que para los presentes.

Demu sonrió mientras de forma negativa miraba al azabache.

Popo solo le miro sorprendido.

-S-señor Goku, buenos días.- saludo Popo ya de forma tranquila mientras de forma cautelosa corría a la cocina ya sabiendo lo que iba a pasar después.

Goku le miro extrañado.

-Vaya, ya ni lo salude, bueno creo que después le pido algo de comer.- dijo de forma natural mientras Demu solo seguía sonriendo.

-Y donde esta.- eso sonó más como una orden, Goku le miro extrañado causándole un suspiro de resignación.-El chico al que trajiste directo a la sala del tiempo.

-Oh! Eso.- dijo mientras reía un poco.- Le lleve de nuevo al lugar donde lo encontré, ya que como nos habíamos despedido en la sala del tiempo, no tuvimos problemas luego que salimos, ya que al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo, después de todo, hoy se reencontraría con sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, que tal si vamos a la cocina y ya ahí me sigues contando más de aquel chico.- dijo de forma tranquila tomando rumbo a la cocina.

-Claro, solo espero que Popo este ahí, ya vez que últimamente Popo de alguna manera sabe que tengo hambre.- dijo siguiéndole el paso a Demu.

Demu sonrió divertido.

Ya que por lo que parece.

Goku tiene muchas cosas que contar.

Cosas que al parecer de Demu.

Serian.

Interesantes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Isla desierta Rusukaina….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Luffy!.- grito Margaret llamando al azabache, quien al parecer no se encontraba en su campamente, en su lugar, estaban tres enormes bestias forcejeando por un enorme y jugoso pedazo de carne, un león gigante, un enorme cocodrilo y un gordo gorila, aunque lo raro era que al parecer las bestias habían logrado crear fuego y con ello poder cocinar.

Una muy rara imagen.

-Luffy.- soltó, sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de las bestias, rápidamente y en un acto de defensa, apunto con su arco sin temor a matar a aquellas bestias, bestias que en ese momento miraban a Margaret como su muy posible cena.

-Oye.- hablo alguien conocido mientras Margaret veía como aquel león que hace unos momentos iba a comerla, se detuvo y vaya la sorpresa cuando Margaret vio como en los ojos de aquella bestia reflejaba algo nada creíble.

Miedo, Temor y Respeto.

-Luffy.- susurro Margaret aliviada viendo como Luffy se acercaba a ella con su característico sombrero de paja en manos.

-Ten cuidado, ella es mi amiga.- advirtió mientras que con solo levantar la mirada, las demás bestias sudaron temerosos a lo que posiblemente el chico les haría.

-Luffy, el barco está listo para zarpar en cuando tú lo…- extrañada, miro con detenimiento a Luffy notando el enorme cambio del chico, lo cual era raro, hace solo unas semanas desde que le vio y este Luffy era mucho más…diferente.

-Tiempo sin vernos, ¿No Margaret?.- hablo Luffy sacando a la mencionada de sus pensamientos, desviando la mirada sin saber la razón y sin notar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-E-eh ha sí.- dijo algo torpe aun sin darle la cara al azabache.- E-el barco z-zarpara cuando t-tú lo ordenes.- pudo decir regañándose por dentro por la extraña forma en la que actuó.

-Sí, gracias.- agradeció Luffy sin notar la multitud en su espalda.

-S-sorprendente.- hablo una Boa Hancock con un enorme sonrojo adornando su rostro sin despegar en ningún solo momento la vista sobre el hombre de sus sueños.

-Sí que ha cambiado.- dijo una de las hermanas serpientes al mirar a Luffy, Boa la fulmino con la mirada.- además de que se convirtió en el jefe de esta isla.- dijo con rapidez notando la mirada de muerte por parte de su hermana, Boa le dedico una sonrisa solo haciendo que ella sudara temerosa si dijera algo que la molestara.

-Hace mucho que no los veo.- dijo Luffy extrañando a los animales.- Pero ahora que son mis amigos no puedo comérmelos, aunque lucen deliciosos.- los animales sudaron frio y agradecieron un poco por aquella noticia.

Las Kujas miraron a su emperatriz extrañadas por el hecho de que esta no hablara, después de todo la habían visto practicando todo el tiempo lo que tenía planeado decirle a su _futuro _esposo. Y al no ver respuesta, Margaret se dispuso a contestar por parte de su emperatriz, solo que aun sin poder verlo directamente.

-N-no te preocupes, n-nosotras cargamos con toda la deliciosa comida que te gusta para todo el trayecto.

-Gracias Margaret.- la mencionada se sonrojo.- y a todas las demás también se los agradezco, después de todo tengo mucha hambre por todo mi entrenamiento.- cabe decir que las demás también sintieron sus mejillas arder sin saber el porqué.

-R-rayleigh se fue hace seis meses.- dijo nuevamente una de las hermanas serpientes notando nuevamente la mirada asesina de su hermana.- Debe estar esperándote en Sabaody.- suspiro aliviada al ver como su hermana volvía a sonreírle y después volver su vista a su amado.

-Después de todo, logro enseñarme todo lo básico en solo dieciocho meses, debo despedirme de estos chicos y de la isla.- las bestias agacharon la mirada entristecidos olvidando el hecho de que Luffy en un principio los quería comer.

Luffy observo con detenimiento el lugar, recordando los buenos momentos que tubo ahí, se sintió algo raro al ver todo como estaba, aunque no podía pedir más, tres años en solo dos era mucho avance y más cuando solo paso un día ahí y un año con Goku, todo se sentía muy raro a su parecer.

Al final solo suspiro divertido restándole importancia a lo demás.

Aquello seria su secreto.

Su único secreto.

-Bien…- decía mientras tranquilamente se colocaba su sombrero y sentía mucha emoción al sentirlo nuevamente en el lugar que tenía que estar. Su cabeza.-¡Aquí voy!.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me saltare lo demás ya que ya lo saben, lo que sigue es el encuentro con el falso Luffy, espero no exagerar…mucho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Isla Sabaody…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se suponía que Luffy no tenía que llamar la atención y al ver el como la multitud se juntaba a su alrededor algo le decía que nada salió como esperaba, después de todo, Magaret le había explicado el porqué de su raro disfraz, y más raro el ver como Boa solo le había mirado durante todo el trayecto desde a lo lejos, diciendo y murmurando cosas para sí misma, al final le restó importancia aun que si se llevó una sorpresa el ver como la nombrada solo se despidió a lo lejos, tapándose la cara además de que a su parecer, creyó que talvez se encontraba mal, no por nada le salía sangre a cada rato y más seguido cuando Luffy siempre se topaba con la mirada de ella.

Es rara, aunque agradecía el que ya no le dijera nada respecto al matrimonio, ahora que ya entiende mejor aquello.

Lo bueno era que tenía suficiente comida, lo malo era que tuvieron que hacerle ropa nueva ya que la anterior que tenía planeado usarlo ya no le quedaba bien. Ahora tenía un casi idéntico conjunto solo que de acuerdo a su talla, solo recuerda algunos gritos por parte de las chicas al quitarse casi toda la ropa cuando ya le habían traído su nueva ropa.

Pero aun con ello, podía jurar que cuando una de las chicas le trajo un espejo, pudo ver a Ace pero con su rostro, se sorprendió al notar que su cuerpo ahora tenía más músculos y había dejado de estar flaco, se parecía mucho a su hermano. Solo que ahora podía jurar que ya era mucho más fuerte que él, o al menos eso le dio a entender Goku ya que prácticamente le había dicho que ahora era una de las personas más fuertes del planeta.

El cómo Goku saco esa conclusión, aun es un misterio para él.

-Le dije a Hancock que no causaría problemas.- dijo para sí mismo con resignación mientras sentía como aquel extraño, que casualmente se parecía a él, se recargaba en su cabeza, no lo culpaba del que no lo reconociera, después de todo estaba disfrazado muy bien como para que se diera cuenta.

-Oye, no me golpeaste a propósito ¿Verdad?.- pregunto aquel hombre de cuerpo redondo mientras sostenía su arma sobre su cabeza.

-Ese chico está en problemas.- hablo alguien de la multitud.

Pero nadie hablo después de aquello, todo el lugar se sumió en un tenso silencio mientras la gente miraba temerosa a lo que le harían al chico, otros sonreían divertidos mientras que Luffy solo miraba desinteresado a aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?.- pregunto aquel hombre mientras Luffy sentía como aplastaba la punta del arma contra su rostro.-¿Sabes a quien acabas de golpear?¿Acaso no lo vista? Me hiciste lucir como un idiota, me humillaste en público.- hablo como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo sorprendente, como si fuese un presentador, alguien importante.- ¡Eso no debe pasarle a un pirata de elite con cuatrocientos millones de recompensa como yo! ¡Arrodíllate en este momento y ruega por tu vida!.

En definitiva, este hombre le estaba sacando de quicio y si seguía así….

-De prisa… ¡De prisa, discúlpate! ¡Acaso no quieres vivir!.- hablo alguien de entre la multitud mientras los demás decían lo mismo entre murmullos claramente no queriendo estar en la misma posición que Luffy.

-Parece que por fin te diste cuenta del error que cometiste.- hablo como si fuera un verdugo perdonándole la vida mientras volvía a recargarse en su cabeza con intención de molestarlo y humillarlo.

-Esta tan asustado que ni puede hablar.- hablo una mujer que extrañamente le parecía a alguien solo que no recordaba a quien.

-Hace un momento un hombre con nariz larga y una mujer de cabello largo se burlaron de nosotros, eso hizo que nuestro capitán se pusiera de mal humor, será mejor que te disculpes.- dijo un hombre disfrazado de Sogeking quien parecía querer robar su identidad, logrando aquello solo enfurecer más a Luffy ya que Sogeking es un aliado de su tripulación y lo reconocería en un instante.- ¡Arrodíllate!.- ordeno el imitador.

Muy bien, ya estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

-De lo contrario ese error te costara la vida.- hablo otra persona que también le recordaba a alguien.-El gatillo de la pistola de nuestro capitán es muy sensible.- dijo mientras aquel hombre recargado sobre el solo sonreía divertido enojándolo más.

-¡Arrodíllate de una vez! ¡Te estas enfrentando a Mugiwara Luffy!.

-''¿_Mugiwara?''._

-¿¡Acaso quieres ser asesinado!? ¡Discúlpate!.

-''_Asesinado…Por mí''.- _Muy bien, podía aceptar el hecho de que nadie lo reconociera o que se olvidaran de él ya que pronto su nombre volvería a sonar por todos los mares, pero algo es muy diferente del hecho de que te roben tu identidad y logros. Aquello.

Jamás lo aceptaría.

-Ustedes no son los sombreros de paja.- dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía divertido al ver las caras asustadas y alertadas de solo aquellos a lo que escucharon ya que no quería que supieran que él era el verdadero. Pero antes de que aquellos sujetos pudieran decir o hacer algo, una onda cargada de Haki los golpeo con tal brusquedad que ellos salieron volando quedando incrustados en las paredes mientras la gente que antes miraba temerosos a aquellos hombres, ahora solo tenían la boca completamente abierta mirando como aquel joven solo se retiraba ya tranquilo del lugar.

La gente se miró continuamente aun sin poder creer lo que sus ojos pudieron apreciar.

-¡Que mierda hizo!.- fue uno de los gritos repentinos de la gente que aún no podía creer lo que vio.

Mientras, Luffy solo suspiraba aliviado de poder irse, aquellos sujetos solo lograrían hacerlo enojar más si tan solo los volviera a ver, cosa que no quería.

-_''No debí dejarme llevar, debí haberles lanzado Haki en vez del Ki''_.- pensó algo temeroso de que alguien pudiera hablar sobre ello, aunque claro, solo pocas personas saben de esa clases de técnicas.

Ya tranquilo decidió seguir su camino, tenía una buena historia que contar a sus Nakamas.

Solo esperaba ya no encontrarse con más clones falsos de su tripulación, el suyo le dio escalofríos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Margaret tenia razón, este bigote es muy efectivo si sigo así podre zarpar sin problemas.- dijo para sí mismo Luffy luego de ver cómo la gente lo trataba de diferente forma a la usual, _como un civil _dirían los demás, a decir verdad, la diferencia solo fue que la gente no le temiera o que abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa al verlo, no, todos lo recibieron con una amable sonrisa, sin segundas intenciones, completamente diferente.

Sin duda una buena experiencia.

Aunque viéndolo de otra forma, aquello solo logro ponerle nervioso un par de veces, aunque aun siendo pirata le trataban bien, mucha atención no era lo suyo.

Sin duda el ser pirata es algo muy tranquilo, quitando el hecho de las duras batallas que ha tenido, el ser un enemigo público, tener precio su cabeza además de que ese es su sueño….. Si, el ser pirata es algo muy tranquilo.

-Jovencito…- Bueno, ni tan tranquilo.- ¿Podrías venir con nosotros?.

-Sera mejor que cooperes sino quieres tener problemas.- porque cuando ya no quiere ver más falsos Nakamas estos siguen llegando, es como si el mundo siempre estuviera en su contra.

-Nuestro capitán está muy molesto, así que será mejor que te des por vencido.- Talvez….- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes tanto miedo que no puedes hablar?.- en definitiva, Margaret solo le prohibió no causar problemas, pero no le prohibió divertirse…¿Verdad?.

-¿Tu eres Sanji?.- dijo divertido, pero el más divertido fue el al ver la reacción del falso Sanji, además, desde cuando Sanji tiene afro, solo esperaba no encontrarse con un Brook bien peinado.- Y tú eres Zoro ¿Verdad?.- un Zoro gordo, enserio, es que nadie puede ver la enorme diferencia del anterior al actual.- ¡Chicos, ha pasado mucho tiempo!.- y fue ahí cuando toda la risa contenida…salió.

-¡Si, mucho tiempo!.- ni siquiera puede mentir.- ¿De qué habla?.- y lo dice en voz alta, que tan tontos pueden ser.

-¡Bien, vamos!.- inclusive nervioso se pone el del afro rubio.

Pero diversión es diversión.

-¿Acaso los demás ya llegaron? Lamento hacerlos esperar.- y por la cara de confundidos que pusieron, eso dio como resultado un buen tiempo de diversión.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, todo este embrollo le está dando mala espina, bueno, talvez el seguirles no sea una mala opción y de paso mata dos pájaros de un tiro.

Buscar a sus amigos.

Descubrir que traman su falso yo y los demás falsos de los demás.

Sí, eso suena bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vale, esto no solo olía mal, apestaba a rayos, apestaba tanto que sus puños ya estaban duramente cerrados y no creía poder relajarse en un buen rato. El de verdad creyó que aquellos tipos solo eran fanfarrones robadores de glorias, solo tontos con suerte de que ningún marine se haya topado con ellos, solo un gordo capitán pirata junto con sus lacayos más tontos que un buey.

Pero no.

Aquello quedo atrás luego de llegar al Grove donde más ruido había, dios si hasta donde desembarco se escuchaban aquellos gritos de completa euforia, increíblemente creyó que había una pelea pero no aquello.

No hay cientos.

Hay miles de piratas celebrando por creer que estaban con los verdaderos sombreros de paja, piratas que creían que por fin habían dejado de ser los inútiles piratas que verdaderamente son. Solo unos tontos creerían que están con los verdaderos.

Aunque lo único que logro calmarlo un poco, fue el ver a aquellos falsos tipos con los que se topó hace un par de horas, completamente vendados, lo único visible era el rostro burlesco de ellos.

No habían aprendido la lección.

Y aquel remordimiento por dejarlos en ese estado había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Porque aquello.

Solo logro molestarlo más.

-Son demasiados.

-_''No me digas''._

Bueno, ya vería como arreglar esto sin levantar sospechas.

-Es ahí.- dijo forzando la sonrisa más falsa del mundo. Ellos ni se dieron cuenta de ello.

Aunque no está muy seguro que digamos.

-No puedo esperar para verlos a todos.- lo bueno era que aquello si era verdad.

Pero afortunadamente los falsos Nakamas no dijeron más, solo pusieron atención al mediocre de su capitán escuchando mil y un tonterías.

Decirles lo muy afortunados que son.

Que estarán en la tripulación del nuevo rey de los piratas.

Que se volverán famosos.

Que la verdad era que los llamo solo para buscar al idiota que le hizo ver más tonto de lo que ya era, debería buscar a el idiota ese que hizo quedar en ridículo al falso capitán para felicitarlo.

Si tan solo supiera quien es.

…

…

…

-_''¡PERO SI SOY YO!''_.- Pensó alarmado mientras habría inmensamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que la persona a la que van a buscar.

Es a él.

Esto ya era el colmo, no solo se dignan a arruinar su feliz día en el que se encontrara con sus Nakamas después de dos….. Tres largos años! Sino que ahora todo el plan para salir sin ningún problema, se ha ido por el caño! Era su fin, solo esperaba que Nami no le pegara en cuando supiera de ello.

Estaría muerto.

Bien muerto.

-Ese chico con bigote se parece al verdadero Mugiwara.- susurro el falso Sanji a un acojonado Zoro, bien, ahora no solo lo buscaran sino que también ya saben cómo se ve en apariencia, dios! Debió ponerse también los lentes. Con lo bueno que era su disfraz.- ¿Quién demonios será?.- Luffy, el verdadero próximo Rey de los piratas.

-No lo sé, pero nos descubrirá si hablamos.- eso ya lo hizo y sonrió por aquello.- Solo debemos llevarlo ante el capitán.- y aquello le alegro más.

-Entendido.- ni se parecen en nada, los verdaderos Sanji y Zoro ni siquiera se llevan bien.

Lo único rescatable era que ya lo llevaban ante la raíz del problema, le miro, estaba ahí parado junto con los demás raros subordinados de este, sonriendo como si nadie pudiera tocarlo, ni siquiera señalarlo, esas características eran las perfectas para un Teryubitto, ambos iguales, mismas calañas, mismo tipo de personas…que el detesta.

Ni atención le puso cuando el falso luffy le hablo o cuando le indico subir, aunque ni subió, lo tuvieron que subir ya que creían que escaparía, idea tonta cuando en realidad Luffy piensa lo contrario.

Apenas y escucho el breve discurso que lanzo refiriéndose al hecho de esta tarde en que lo humillo, pero tuvo que despertar una vez este le señalo con una mueca de enojo, creyendo que tiene todo controlado.

_Si supiera….._

\- ¡Primero le daré una muestra…..de lo terrorífico que puedo ser! ¡ Y que esto sea una advertencia para todos ustedes! ¡Si están en mi contra acabare con ustedes! ¡¿Entendido?!.- hablo tanto que a Luffy le pareció raro que no le doliera la garganta.

Pero todo pensamiento dio un giro de 360 grados en el momento en que Luffy vio acercarse a cientos de Marines, la mayoría rodeándolos, apuntándoles con aquellos rifles que aunque no le hicieran daño le obstaculizan la salida.

Nami no solo le iba a matar por hacer que muchos piratas lo busquen sino porque ahora también tendrán que lidiar con los Marines.

Vaya vida.

-C-como fue que m-me descubrieron.- murmuro nervioso luego de notar que casi no habían salidas.

-De que estas hablando!.- dijo el Sanji falso mirándole como loco, rápidamente vio como el Zoro falso se alejó de él y camino rápidamente en dirección al falso Luffy.

\- ¡Capitán, estamos rodeados por la marina!.- sin duda…. El más listo.

-¡Idiota, no tengas miedo, es por esto que hemos estado reclutando Nakamas! Tenemos tipos con más de cien millones de recompensa.

-Pero son demasiados…

-Idiota solo observa...-rápidamente su mirada se topó con un sujeto de apariencia desagradable quien no paraba de sonreír.- ¡Oye, Caribou, usa a ese Marine como escudo para huir de aquí!

-Usar a un Marine…- Murmuro Luffy mientras volvía a sentir la ira invadirlo.- …..Cabrón.

-Eh!? ¿Qué dijiste jefe?.- dijo el de la desagradable sonrisa.

-¡Dije que usaras a ese Marine como escudo, idiota!.- el ambiente comenzó a tensarse lentamente, pero ante el alboroto nadie logro darse cuenta de ello.

-Ya veo, usar a ese Marine como escudo.- dijo con desgana mientras volteaba su mirada hasta el herido marine con una lanza clavada en su costado derecho, debe ser un tipo duro como para aun seguir vivo con aquella herida.

El tipo de Nombre Caribou solo opto por caminar con desgana en dirección al soldado herido, mirando con sumo placer el miedo en aquellos ojos del Marine, viendo como temblaba de horror ya teniendo una idea de lo que le iba a pasar.

_Morir…_

El tipo tomo la lanza y comenzó a retorcerla con sus manos riendo con satisfacción al escuchar los gemidos de dolor de aquel impotente hombre, tomando la lanza sin mucho esfuerzo y con ello, levantando al hombre aun con la lanza clavada en su costado derecho riendo aún más fuerte ante la deplorable mirada del hombre.

Lo sabía.

Sabía que aquel hombre iba a morir…..Y no podía hacer nada.

Absolutamente nada.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo Caribou!? Tenemos que usar a ese marine para salir de aquí.- Luffy miro con sorpresa el como ahora el marine se encontraba en suelo intentando respirar con calma tratando de calmarse aun sintiendo el ardor en su costado derecho. Pero más sorprendido quedo al escuchar la risa burlesca de aquel tipo.

-No puedo hacer eso jefe.- dijo con la mirada impasible como si aquello no fuera de mucha importancia.- Porque este Marine me mintió al decirme que no había llamado a la Marina.- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Caribou ya tenía su pistola apuntando al hombre con claras intenciones de Matarlo.

-¡Idiota detente!.- grito el gordo Luffy no creyendo lo que iba a suceder mientras por alguna razón y restándole importancia, sintió como el piso comenzaba a moverse.

No.

Aquello no iba a suceder ante la potente mirada de Luffy.

Y cuando el sonido de la pistola se hizo presente.

La mochila y el disfraz estaban casi tocando el suelo.

Sin Luffy alrededor.

La bala jamás toco la piel del Marine.

A decir verdad.

El Marine ya ni estaba ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Lo siento mucho por desaparecer tanto tiempo.**_

_**Tuve mis razones y entre ellas la familia, escuela, trabajo y vida social, ni siquiera sé cómo es que he tenido tiempo de actualizar.**_

_**Debo decir que es muy posible que también tarde un poco en actualizar.**_

_**Y lamento de nuevo todo.**_

_**Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Debo admitir que este Luffy se parece demasiado a Sai de Naruto, ya es alguien maduro pero sin experiencias en mmuchos sentidos, así que no lo culpen cuando de momento sea el tipo que conocemos a otro más listo, varia la personalidad.**_

_**Los demás sombreros de paja no aparecen porque prácticamente son iguales a como en el Manga.**_

_**Solo Luffy ha cambiado.**_

_**Que Trooll soy.**_

_**Espero actualizar pronto…..enserio.**_

_**Espero con ansias sus Reviews.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**El anime y manga One piece fue creado por Echiro Oda. Al igual que Akira Toriyama lo es de Dragon Ball, Z y GT.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Pueden saltarse esta parte si gustan, solo es algo que no pude evitar escribir)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ser un Marine era algo de lo que una persona justa y con valores alardearía, era algo clasificado como un privilegio, algo bueno e increíble. Dar la vida para mantener el orden y la paz del mundo era algo sumamente valorado y claramente un sueño para muchos.

Ser reconocido.

Recibir medallas.

Salvar las vidas de los ciudadanos.

Luchar por una causa justa.

_Proteger a tu gente_.

Pero todo tiene sus riesgos, a decir verdad, solo hay uno.

**La muerte.**

Un precio caro pero justo, un mundo equilibrado sobre la balanza, sus actos tiene consecuencias tanto para bien como para mal. Todo tiene un ciclo y muchos lo aceptan, eso es algo que muchos ya tienen impresos en sus mentes, algo claro, sin rodeos, es un hecho ya aceptado.

Pero aquello no quiere decir que es la única opción.

Todos tenemos la libertad de elegir si morir o no.

Y aquel hombre, que hace pocos segundos pudo sentir la muerte abrazándola, acariciando su rostro y susurrándole que todo ya había acabado, no pudo reprimir un jadeo, propio del sentimiento vacío que te avisa que tu tiempo ya ha llegado a su fin.

Pero aquel hombre tenía claras intenciones de no morir, era algo que no quería y que muchos apoyaban su idea. Pero incluso cuando el rogar ya no era una opción solo atinaban a cerrar sus ojos, viendo en su mente imágenes que solo él ha visto.

Su familia.

Sus amigos.

Su gente.

Lo había visto todo, vio su vida correr enfrente de él como una película, la película de su vida. Pudo sentir su alma abandonar su cuerpo, pudo claramente sentir el calor de la bala entrar a su cuerpo, pero aquel momento solo lo sintió y vivió en su mente.

Aquel hombre no murió.

Pero si perdió el conocimiento antes de poder volver a abrir los ojos.

Jamás sabría quien le salvo y le brindo una segunda oportunidad.

Y aunque lo supiera, solo viviría en los señalamientos y el deseo de haber muerto.

Porque el ser salvado por un pirata.

_Era una aberración a su título._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los milagros son algo que pocas veces suceden, algo difícil de encontrar y más al intentar comprobarlo. Pero tanto Marines como Piratas no pudieron evitar suprimir un grito ahogado al comprobar que aquel hombre que estaba a punto de morir de la manera más cruel que alguien pudiera imaginarse, había desaparecido.

Inclusive el hombre de aspecto vomitivo tenía una mueca de asombro al darse cuenta que su plan no había funcionado, miro a su alrededor notando como los demás piratas tenían la misma mueca de incredulidad y asombro pintados en sus caras.

Algo había salido mal.

Muy mal.

-C-capitán….- susurro un Marine a su superior. El hombre tardo unos segundos en salir del asombro para mirar sorprendido las demás miradas de sus soldados, tratando de ignorar lo anterior acontecido, sacudió su cabeza y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás, incluyendo los piratas, le escuchasen.

-NO SE QUE ES LO QUE HA PASADO!.- grito con rabia en su voz tratando se hacerse el fuerte y despertar a sus demás compañeros.- PERO CLARAMENTE PARECE QUE NO TIENEN INTENCION DE RENDIRSE!.- el hombre sonrió internamente al ver como los soldados cargaban sus armas y sus miradas se hacían más feroces.- ACABEN CON LOS PIRATAS!.- y aquel grito de guerra fue el detonante suficiente para que sus hombres comenzaran a abalanzarse sobre los piratas enemigos.

Y también para sacar del shock a los piratas.

-IDIOTAS!.- hablo uno sonriendo de medio lado e ignorando lo anterior acontecido.- NUESTRO JEFE ES UN HOMBRE CON 400 MILLONES DE RECOMPENSA, MUGIWARA LUFFY!, A PELEAR!.- y al igual que el capitán de los Marines, ese grito por parte de un simple Pirata, fue suficiente para que ellos también comenzaran a abalanzarse y devolver el fuego enemigo.

-E-esto no es bueno capitán, debemos huir.- suplico la falsa Nami al falso Luffy con la intención de salvar su vida al notar como todo el plan se había ido por el caño.

-IDIOTAS, NO IGNOREN MIS ORDENES!.- grito enojado solo para que al final lo siguieran ignorando más.

La lucha siguió su curso, nadie decía nada más que solo luchar, el sonido de las espadas era tan repetitivo como los gritos de dolor de quien los recibía, el sonido de los disparos era imposible de contarlos, la gente luchaba sin fin, sin ataduras, matando a cuanto se pusiera delante o al menos hasta encontrar a un adversario imposible de vencer. Los cuerpos caían con rapidez, la sangre era tan visible que parecían luchar sobre una alfombra roja enorme, inclusive habían partes de cuerpos tirados a consecuencia de un duelo de espadas sin compasión. Los marines gritaban tanto como podían al igual que los piratas, algunos rescataban a sus compañeros para ponerlos a salvos y continuar con la lucha, otros al menos se detenían a aplicar primeros auxilios, intentando salvar en vano una vida que ya había sido arrebatada.

La imagen de la batalla…._era horrorosa._

Era una imagen despreciable, pero aun con todo eso, Luffy se mantenía tranquilo observando todo desde lo alto de una rama de uno de los arboles gigantes que abundaba por todo el lugar. Manteniendo una mirada calculadora sobre todo cuanto sus ojos pudieran observar, observo por un segundo el cuerpo del Marine a su lado, estaba inconsciente, suspiro algo aliviado sabiendo que nadie lo reconocería y pasaría desapercibido.

O al menos eso creía hasta que noto la llegada de algunos adversarios conocidos.

-LOS PACIFISTAS!

Y el temor y horror de los piratas se hizo presente, al igual que los suspiros aliviados de los soldados.

Luffy frunció el ceño al recordar su mal momento frente a ellos. Seguían siendo tan enormes como su poder, manteniendo esa mirada tan tranquila pero aterradora, lanzando disparos por todo el lugar sin detenerse ni medir sus fuerzas ya sea para lastimar o matar, aunque aquello último les daba igual.

Pero no venían solos.

Luffy sintió la necesidad de hacer acto de presencia pero la promesa hacia Hancook y Margaret le detuvo, tenía prohibido atacar. Sonrió de medio lado ante aquello último.

Y no lo defraudo, aquel falso luffy fue derrotado en tan solo segundos por aquella mujer que le detuvo tanto a él como a sus Nakamas al querer zarpar al Nuevo Mundo, tenía que agradecérselo si lo pensaba bien, sino fuese por ella jamás se habría ido a entrenar y jamás hubiera conocido al hombre que lo entreno.

-Todos ustedes están bajo arresto!.- le escucho decirles a los piratas, no se atrevieron a responderle.- Y talvez sea coincidencia, pero el verdadero Mugiwara está aquí.- Luffy abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa, sin duda a causa de que le hayan descubierto aun teniendo en su poder tan magnifico disfraz.- Cuando llegamos a esta área PX-5 confirmo su presencia.- ahora sabe que no solo son fuertes los pacifistas, solo tenía la duda de cómo le harían para que el pudiera salir de su….- PX-5 DISPARALE!

_-''OH''.-_ talvez para los demás les sea difícil esquivar tal magnitud de poder, incluso debía de admitir que si no fuera por sus mejores reflejos tendría que usar Haki para poder esquivarlos, pero daba gracias a que eso no fuese necesario.

Tanto Marines como Piratas vieron como la explosión se hizo presente en la parte superior de uno de los enormes árboles, todos abrieron los ojos al ser testigos de tan enorme poder por parte de los pacifistas.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿sabes?.- y aún más incrédulos, todos fijaron su mirada al centro de la batalla.

Ahí estaba, después de tres largos años de ausencia, mirando a la mujer y a los dos pacifistas que le acompañaban, con una mirada tranquila, de brazos cruzados mientras se mantenía firme en su sitio.

-C-como.- dijo la oficial claramente sorprendida, no había manera de que en solo unos instantes se haya movido hasta el centro de la batalla, a menos que…..- Debo decir que los altos mandos hicieron bien en advertirnos que tú poseías Haki, pero por lo que me dijeron, aun no sabías como usarlo….hasta ahora.

-Me tomo tiempo aprender a controlarlo, fue un dolor de cabeza, de eso deberías estar segura.- le dijo, no podía decir más aun cuando las ganas le sobraban.

La oficial sonrió creyendo que ahora por fin sería un reto cazar al chico, después de todo, le aburriría volver a pelear de la misma forma que hace dos años.

-Es i-idéntico…...- hablo alguien de entre los piratas, el silencio se hizo presente notando como muchos abrían los ojos de la sorpresa, otros solo sonreían de forma amenazante, los impostores casi y perdían los ojos mientras huían cobardemente, los Marines se preparaban para su próximo ataque.- ¡A la fotografía del cartel!.

Y era cierto, su rostro seguía casi idéntico a como hace tiempo solo que a diferencia de antes, ahora posee un cuerpo más definido y con más músculos que antes.

-NO TEMAN! ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA ARRESTAR AL VERDADERO!.- grito un capitán a toda la flota a su espalda, muchos le escucharon siguiendo sus órdenes y preparando sus armas para otro inicio de una segunda pelea.

-Supongo que ahora intentaras detenerme…..de nuevo.- hablo Luffy notando la sonrisa victoriosa de la nueva oficial.- Y yo que tenía pensado zarpar sin causar problemas.

-No te preocupes, no zarparas tenlo por seguro.- le respondió con seguridad.- A diferencia de hace dos años, ahora soy oficial de la Marina, y ahora que sé que tienes control de tu Haki he de adivinar que eso te fue de ayuda para lograr escapar de la explosión.- Luffy sonrió fingiendo darle la razón.- Pero ahora no estas lo suficientemente lejos para que puedas evadirla como antes. Y este….¡SERA EL LUGAR DONDE TE CAPTURARE MUGIWARA! ¡PX-5!.

La orden fue clara como el agua, el pacifista sin demorar más ante la orden de su superior, muchos pudieron observar asombrados y temerosos el cómo al abrir la boca pudo deslumbrarse una luz advirtiendo sus claras consecuencias, pero ante aquella advertencia que muchos ya habían comenzado su huida, inclusive sin parpadear, sin ser testigos del cómo o la razón, la cabeza del pacifista….._exploto._

Inclusive ella lo sintió.

Sintió un frio recorrer su espalda y una ventisca pasar a una velocidad tan rápida que ni sus ojos pudieron ser testigos de ver tal magnifico poder. Negando rápidamente con la cabeza, brinco con rapidez al igual como lo hizo el otro pacifista, situándose un poco más lejos de donde sería la explosión.

Todo paso tan rápido que no fue capaz de ver lo que le hizo al otro pacifista, solo cuando diviso a Mugiwara parado como si nada en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba el Falso Luffy, solo pudo escuchar las peligrosas y asustadas palabras que tanto Marines como Piratas dijeron.

-L-LE VOLO LA CABEZA!.

No mentían, yacía en el suelo el cuerpo metálico del pacifista sin ninguna señal de poder volver a levantarse otra vez, retorciéndose a causa de no sentir las ordenes que anteriormente el cerebro de este le indicaba, su cerebro metálico ya no estaba mostrando el interior de este, todo parecía una mala imagen para muchos, inclusive el aceite que chorreaba del pacifista podría ser bien confundido por sangre y sus cables y tubos por…..

-C-como lo hiciste?.- pregunto intentando fallidamente no mostrar temor en sus palabras.

-Solo le golpe el rostro.- miro divertido el cómo la oficial aun le miraba interrogante.- Ni siquiera le golpe con fuerza, nunca creí que los juguetes de la Marina fuesen tan frágiles.

La balanza estaba a su favor, muchos piratas le miraban sorprendidos y temerosos, otros divertidos, los Marines solo retrocedían cada vez más, ya habían perdido a un pacifista fácilmente, si perdieran al otro talvez su llegada a casa se pospondría para siempre.

-No te hagas el chulo solo por derrotar a uno.- hablo la oficia con una valentía fingida, intentando no mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo.- Aun quedo yo y los centenares de Marines que llegaran pronto.- algunos marines suspiraron algo aliviados de saber que muy pronto llegarían los refuerzos.- Dime, crees que saldrás ileso de esto.

Luffy solo le sonrió.

-Tú eres la que está mal.- hablo con doble filo en su voz y una mortal mirada en su rostro.- Por si lo olvidabas, mis Nakamas están en esta isla, todos han entrenado por dos largos años, así que dime algo. **¿Aun crees en tus propias palabras?** Porque si yo solo soy lo suficiente para vencerlos a todos, **¿Crees que mis Nakamas no lo son?.**

Y ante aquellas palabras muchos marines sudaron frio, inclusive la oficial.

-Valla.- hablo una voz varonil que salía de entre la multitud.- Al fin actúas como un verdadero capitán…..Luffy.

-Como se esperaba de nuestro capitán…..Por cierto, eres el último.

Y las sorpresas no acababan, un peliverde salió de entre la multitud junto con un rubio mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Ambos, aunque no mostraban esa aura que Luffy emitía, su simple presencia fue suficiente para que muchos, tanto piratas como marines, revaloraran su vida.

-Zoro….Sanji.- hablo Luffy con calma mientras hacía más ligera su mirada y una sonrisa sincera apareciera en su rostro.

-SON LOS ORIGINALES!.- grito un pirata con los ojos bien abiertos mientras sostenía unos carteles de ''Se busca'' con los nombres de esos dos individuos impresos en las hojas y una enorme suma de dinero de ganancia por sus cabezas.

Y el caos no pudo ser mayor, gritos por todos lados se hicieron presente, todos estaban demasiados cuerdos como para quedarse a luchar contra un grupo de pocas personas, incluidos los marines habían comenzado a retirarse junto con su pelotón completo, haciendo que la oficial apretara los dientes completamente furiosa.

-USTEDES NO ME DAN MIEDO! PX-7!

Mala decisión.

-Le cortare.- dijo Zoro decisivo mientras se colocaba en posición y acercaba sus manos a sus inseparables Katanas.

-Le romperé el cuello.- dijo Sanji de igual forma. Ambos se miraron y una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de ambos.

-A la cuenta de tres.

-Ni siquiera sabes contar _verdura._

-Eh? acaso dijiste algo _pervertido._

-Ahh! Quieres pelea verdad!?.- reto Sanji chocando su frente contra la de Zoro.

-No me duraras ni un segundo!.- dijo de igual forma Zoro mientras ejercía presión y ambos se mantenían chocando sus frentes con la misma fuerza e intensidad.

Aun cuando no era el mejor momento para pelear, ambos comenzaron ignorando completamente las miradas de todos, excepto Luffy quien reía divertido por recordar tan magnifico recuerdo de ambos, no habían cambiado y eso es algo que le alegraba bastante al capitán.

-Ya chicos.- dijo Luffy deteniendo un poco su risa, Zoro y Sanji le miraron confundidos mientras detenían ambos ataques.- Le derrotare yo.

-No!.- dijo Zoro.- le cortare yo!.

-Tú no cortaras a nadie marimo!, yo le romperé el cuello a ese robot de pacotilla!.

Y antes de que dijeran algo más, tanto Sanji como Zoro se lanzaron en una competencia de quien derrotara al pacifista. Ambos desplegaron del suelo a una gran velocidad para un ataque combinado, tanto rápido como reacciono el robot, de su boca volvió a amenazar con un ataque inminente pero fue callado rápidamente por el ataque de ambos.

-Le corte en pedazos.- afirmo Zoro con una mirada victoriosa.

-Le rompí el cuello.- dijo de igual forma Sanji.

-AAHHHHH! EN VERDAD SON LOS VERDADEROS MUGIWARAS! SON TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES A LOS IMPOSTORES!.- y el caos reino el lugar por completo, tanto marines como piratas, sin importar las ordenes de sus mayores, salieron disparados de ahí con total miedo en su rostro.

-Por cierto Luffy.- le hablo Zoro ignorando olímpicamente el grito de la gente.- Eres el número nueve.

-Deja de enumerarnos!.- le dijo Sanji y luego volteo a ver a Luffy más tranquilo.- Luffy de prisa, ya todos están en el barco y esperándote.

-Claro, solo dame un segundo…- y antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, Luffy desapareció de la nada y cuando iban a intentar buscarlo con la mirada, este apareció nuevamente con una enorme mochila cargando en su espalda y una sonrisa en su rostro.- Ahora sí, vámonos!

Tanto Sanji como Zoro le miraron sorprendidos.

-Que no escapen los Mugiwaras! Atrápenlos a como dé lugar!.- y los pocos marines que aún quedaban, salieron disparados en dirección a ellos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, espero que todos estén bien jajajaja, que alegría!.- dijo emocionado y sonriente como si de un niño fuese, y era algo que nadie podía alegar nada en su contra ya que todos lo están aún más por ver a ese capitán tonto y ruidoso que forma parte de la vida de muchos.

Pero aún falta una persona de la cual saludar.

-Eh?.- dijo Sanji al notar como Luffy se detenía bruscamente.

-Oye, que sucede?.- pregunto Zoro de la misma forma en la que se encontraba Sanji.

Luffy no necesito mirarlo para saber que alguien lo miraba a lo lejos, aun mas sonriente dirigió su mirada a una de las colinas esperando ahí encontrar a Rayleigh. Tanto Sanji como Zoro también parecieron notarlo y no dudaron en sonreír también.

-Rayleigh…..- dijo en susurro recordando los buenos y malos momentos que paso con su primer maestro y por la forma en este le miraba a lo lejos debía deducir en que el también hacia lo mismo.

Pero al detenerse en medio de la nada, dio también curiosidad a los demás marines por ver a quien miraba y estos al saber de quien se trataba, no dudaron en abrir también los ojos.

_-Que?!_

_-Imposible?!_

_-¿¡EL REY OSCURO RAYLEIGH!?_

El mencionado solo sonrió y rio por lo bajo. Pero aunque no lo mostrara, también estaba igual de sorprendido que los marines y piratas, después de todo, no es muy regular que tu pupilo cambie radicalmente en solo unos cuantos meses, y aun con dudas decidió dejar las preguntas para después.

-Vine a ver como estabas, pero parece que no tienes ningún problema.- dijo mirando a todos los marines.- Y…. No cabe duda de que ahora eres más fuerte _''Incluso más de lo que yo pude enseñarte, no sé cómo es que lograste tan increíble avance pero me alegro de que lo hicieras, cada vez eres la viva imagen de mi Capitán y honras con fuerza y convicción tu apellido, de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía''._

-Si!.- respondió Luffy afirmando aquello último.

-Ahora apresúrate, y reúnete con tus Nakamas.- le dijo mientras este solo asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡Rayleigh, gracias por todo durante el tiempo que entrene contigo y espero no defraudarte a ti ni a _''él''_!.- dijo sin pensar, pero nadie dijo nada ante lo último.

Rayleigh solo sonrió y le miro curioso.

-Tú no sueles ser así, vete de una vez.- y para su sorpresa y la de los chicos, Luffy bajo su enorme mochila y camino un paso al frente mientras estiraba ambas manos y ponía aún más curioso al Rey oscuro.

-Rayleigh _''Goku'', _Lo lograre!.- afirmo mientras cerraba ambos puños con fuerza y convicción y dejaba que aquellas palabras viajaran por todo el lugar, ya que aquello no era un propósito o una meta, no.- ¡Yo seré el Rey de los Piratas!.- Era un hecho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_..En algún lugar por los cielos….._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Así que este es tu nuevo pupilo.- dijo Demu con el rostro sorprendido por la enorme confianza y convicción del chico.

-Si jajajajaja es un buen chico.- dijo Goku mientras ambos miraban toda la escena desde el templo.

-Supongo que algún día lo veras, ¿No es así?.- adquirió curioso mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba en otra dirección.

-Cuando llegue a su destino, será ahí cuando nos volvamos a ver.- dijo con tranquilidad, depositando toda la confianza en ese muchacho.- Pero por el momento iré a visitar a la familia, todos estarán curiosos cuando les cuente sobre él jajajajajaja apuesto a que alguno de ellos querrá conocerlo.

-Y supongo que cuando se reencuentren, le contaras sobre ''aquello''.- dijo mientras se detenía y ponía un semblante un poco serio.- Ya que el que te lo hayas encontrado en la nada, es ya demasiada coincidencia, ¿No lo crees?.

-Algún día lo sabrá, o alguien lo descubrirá, jamás creí que ''él'' se llevara el secreto a la tumba, después de todo…..Fue el primero en llegar.

-Si lo se.- dijo reanudando nuevamente su paso.-…Ah! Dale mis saludos a la familia.

-Claro.

Ambos se despidieron.

Uno tenía demasiado trabajo como Kamisama, otro viajo al otro mundo con la emoción de contar una gran noticia. Y este último ya regresaría algún día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_..Archipiélago Sabaody…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Capturen a Mugiwara!.- hablo un capitán aprovechando que el enemigo se había detenido. Sin decir más, los marines restantes volvieron a acelerar el paso para intentar atraparlos.

-¡De prisa Luffy!.- dijo Sanji al ver como los marines se acercaban rápidamente a ellos.

-¡Rayleigh, gracias por todo!.- agradeció y despidió Zoro mientras salía corriendo de ahí detrás de Sanji.

-Bien, Rayleigh…- decía Luffy mientras volvía a cargar a su espalda la enorme mochila que le dio la emperatriz pirata.-…De verdad, muchas gracias. La mayoría del entrenamiento enserio me ayudo y espero algún día mostrarte lo que mi amigo me enseño, así que ¡Adiós!.- se despidió con una sonrisa y el puño levantado en forma de juramento. Acto seguido comenzó a correr en dirección de sus Nakamas siendo observado de manera nostálgica por Rayleigh.

El rey oscuro es el nombre como muchos le conocen, pero aquello fue suficiente para causar siempre temor a donde quiera que iba, aun cuando había gente que le quería también había gente que le odiaba. Vivió la vida que siempre quiso pero también la vida que siempre odio, lleno de muchas ganancias pero también de muchas pérdidas.

Rayleigh jamás tuvo un romance que mereciera ser recordado, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener una familia, su familia y vida siempre fueron los piratas, así que, al convivir por más de un año con ese chico, pudo experimentar siquiera un poco de lo que es la familia. Para el, Luffy no era un simple amigo a quien gentilmente ofreció ayuda, no, él era como el hijo que nunca tuvo, alguien con quien compartió un valioso tiempo, tiempo que no olvidaría jamás.

Por eso, al verlo irse, no pudo reprimir esas pequeñas lagrimas salir de sus ojos, olvidando por completo quien era, siendo completamente diferente a como mucha gente le conocía o señalaba, en ese momento no era ''El rey oscuro'' la mano derecha del Rey de los Piratas de quien tanto temen, no, era solo Rayleigh, nada más nada menos. Y solo Luffy era quien había logrado despertar una parte de él que siempre creyó olvidada.

Si, estaba seguro que lo lograría.

Él lo sabía.

El algún día se convertiría en él.

En el Rey de los Piratas.

_-Están escapando!._

_-Que no escapen!._

Y aunque quisiera reprimirlo, tenía que decirlo, porque aunque sean solo palabras, el significado es lo que importa.

-¡Llega hasta la cima!.

Nadie le escuchaba seguramente, pero agradecía el no guardarse algo que posiblemente no diría de nuevo en esta vida.

_-¡Los Mugiwara se dirigen al Grove 42!_

_-¡No permitan que escapen!_

Y una sola agitación de la espada de Rayleigh fue suficiente para cortarles tanto el rollo como el paso.

-¿Qué?.- dijeron la mayoría ante aquel repentino ataque. Pero al ver al responsable solo atinaron a decir su nombre.- ¡''El rey oscuro'' Rayleigh!.

-Es un nuevo comienzo para mi discípulo, así no interfieran.- dijo colocado enfrente de ellos siendo separado solo por la zanja que causo su espada, muchos le miraron temerosos imaginándose con terror lo que el Rey oscuro les haría.- Sera mejor que no la crucen.- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, pero con una mirada tan desafiante que ninguno se atrevería a dar un solo paso.

**.**

**.**

…_.….Con Luffy….._

**.**

**.**

-Oh, son Bon-bags y llenos de comida.- dijo Luffy emocionado al ver como Sanji las desamarraba de una pequeña cerca.

-Claro, seguramente sus estómagos crecieron mucho estos dos años, después podrás llenarlo.- le indico mientras ambos seguían su camino a paso veloz.

-Si! No puedo esperar para probar nuevamente tu comida Sanji.- le dijo feliz mientras su lengua ya saboreaba incontables platillo que su cocinero les daría a probar. Pero aquellas fantasías fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de disparos, disparos que iban dirigidos a ellos tres.

-Así que nos rodearon.-dijo Zoro al ver como muchos marines aparecían por todo el lugar.

-Qué remedio.- dijo Sanji fastidiado.

Pero para sorpresa de Sanji y Luffy, vieron como todos los marines que hace apenas unos segundos les disparaban, caían al suelo con un aura deprimente mientras comenzaban a balbucear incontables cosas sobre ellos mismos.

-Oye, ¿Acaso….?.- decía notando a las extrañas figuras de fantasmas que salían volando hacia enfrente, acabando de manera triste a los demás marines.

-Sabía que ustedes eran los causantes de todo este alboroto.- dijo la figura de una mujer que parecía levitar en el aire, pero instantáneamente tanto Sanji como Luffy, se dieron cuenta de quién era en verdad aquella persona.- Maldición, aun estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero antes de que Zoro dijese algo, Sanji exploto.

-¡La chica del Thriller Bark!.- y el verdadero Sanji salió a flote.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?.- le pregunto Zoro poniendo una mueca de fastidio y haciendo enfadar a la chica gótica.

-¿¡Que forma es esa de hablarle a la persona que te trajo a esta isla!?.- le contesto desafiante.- Si no fuera por mi….. ¡Deberías estar agradecido….- pero su regaño ceso al notar como el rubio de la banda le había comenzado a oler y a repetir _''¡Una mujer de verdad!'' _un par de veces.- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?.- dijo asqueada pero rápidamente volvió a poner un semblante serio.-Como sea, deben zarpar. Vi unos buques de la marina acercándose. Si no se apresuran no podrán zarpar.- les advirtió mientras Zoro y Luffy parecían preocuparse un poco.

-Esto no es bueno, pero es extraño….. No puedo alejarme de aquí.- dijo con una extraña forma en su cara parecida a la de un cerdo.

-¿¡Qué demonios estas diciendo!?.- pregunto nuevamente asqueada.

-¡Las mujeres de verdad son lo mejor!.- grito como loco asustando de verdad a la chica fantasma de thriller bark.

_Segundos después….._

-Soy peor que basura.- se lamentó Sanji mientras su cara besaba el suelo y una marca de la pisada de una bota adornaba su cabeza y un fantasma invadía temporalmente su cuerpo.

Sin aviso, vieron como una sombra, parecida al de un ave, les comenzaba a cubrir a todos ellos.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Luffy.

Perona, escuchando la voz de Luffy, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se fijaran en él, y aunque no hace mucho ella se encontró de casualidad con él, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente al ver la apariencia de este.

Y vaya que se sorprendió, ya que la pregunta era el cómo logro que su cuerpo tomara esa forma tan….., bueno eso, en poco tiempo si es que la última vez que lo vio tiene pocos meses.

-M-mugiwara!.- chillo el nombre sonrojada claramente impactada.

-Eh ¿si?.- pregunto el confundido. Pero antes de que Perona dijese algo, una voz proveniente del pájaro que volaba encima de ellos les alerto.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!.- voz que Luffy reconoció en ese instante.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Minutos después….._

_**.**_

_**.**_

El cómo Perona llego ahí, ni idea, solo siguió su instinto de mujer al ver que Luffy y compañía subían encima de ese enorme pájaro. Inclusive tuvo que mentir que Moria posiblemente se encontraba en el medio mundo, y aunque Zoro no le creyó, suspiro aliviada cuando Luffy si, aunque el rubio solo grito cosas como.

_-¡Al fin más chicas!._

Dijo más cosas que comenzaron a molestarle, así que sin avisar y como modo de protección, puso muy cerca de Sanji uno de sus fantasmas. Inclusive sonrió internamente al ver como Zoro sonreía divertido cuando su molesto amigo yacía en el suelo derrotado sin pelear.

Aunque no supo por qué se sintió bien al ver la sonrisa del peliverde.

Talvez pasar dos años con ese tipo y el otro de los ojos raros ya le estaba pasando la cuenta.

-¡HEY!.- grito Luffy entusiasmado al poder divisar con la mirada la parte de arriba de su fantástico barco.-¡CHICOS!.- saludo al ver a todos sus Nakamas.

-Los traje!.- indico Chopper también saludando desde el hombro de Zoro.

-¡Luffy, Zoro, Sanji!.- grito Usop alegre al ver a sus Nakamas regresar a salvo.

-¡Hey!.- grito Nami algre de igual forma que Usop.

Robín solo rio alegre.

-¡Luffy-san, te extrañaba!.- dijo Brook con lágrimas en sus…. Esos.

-Ahora si luces como un verdadero hombre.- dijo Franky.

-Por fin estamos todos juntos.

Todos parecían felices de volver a reencontrarse nuevamente después de dos larguísimos años, aunque fue más para Luffy.

-Por fin…..- dijo Sanji, pero su vista le interrumpió al ver a sus otras dos damiselas. Ni siquiera escucho las palabras de la Navegante, ni la mirada tranquila de Robín, solo sus enormes y voluptuosos cuerpos.

Acto seguido.

Sanji volvió a explotar.

Y todos los que estaban ahí le miraron extrañados, a excepción de Chooper, este grito asustado al ver a su Nakama elevarse con su sangre y después caer.

Usop sin perder tiempo se lanzó al rescate de su amigo mientras Luffy y sus amigos descendían lentamente.

-Luffy que bueno que llegas, ahora si pode… LUFFY!.- grito una sorprendida Nami al ver a Luffy bajar junto con los demás.

-Eh si?.- adquirió confundido sin saber la razón del grito.

-C-como e-es que t-tu b-bueno.- intentaba responder pero necesitaba algo que decir, no podía solo decir así de la nada ''Luffy te has vuelto hermoso, casémonos'' y una afirmación por parte de este, suspiro internamente al ver a la última persona bajar del barco. Cabe resaltar que Robín le miro divertida.

Pero antes de que Nami dijese algo, sus compañeros gritaron primero.

-AHHHHHH! LA CHICA DEL THILLER BARK.- gritaron los demás miembros de la tripulación al verla.

-Q-que hace e-ella aquí.- pregunto Usop al subir con el cuerpo de Sanji en su hombro.

-Oh! Eso.- dijo Luffy mientras volteaba a mirarla con una sonrisa, la chica al sentirse observada no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al final Luffy solo dijo lo que menos esperaban.- Es una de nuestras nuevas Nakamas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-QUE!.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**He como están.**_

_**Yo bien si lo preguntan.**_

_**Cosas por aclarar.**_

_**1.-Luffy solo tendrá solo una pareja y será revelado dentro de mucho tiempo, talvez años la verdad ya que faltan personajes por ver enserio, así que aquello me lo tomare con calma.**_

_**2.-Falta un(a) nuevo(a) Nakama y será revelado en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**3.-Tambien podría ser un Harem pero sería uno mini, la verdad no lose aun no estoy muy seguro.**_

_**4.- El número de Nakamas será más grande que el del verdadero One Piece, pienso en mucho más gente la verdad.**_

_**5.-A partir de este capítulo los escribiré cada vez más extensos así que no se desilusionen si tardo un poco cada vez más.**_

_**Me encanto ver que si recibí reviews aunque pocos pero eso no me desilusiona, pero espero ver pronto más comentarios positivos.**_

_**Espero con ansias sus Reviews.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**El anime y manga One piece fue creado por Echiro Oda. Al igual que Akira Toriyama lo es de Dragon Ball, Z y GT.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Miro a todos con alegría contenida.

Hace cuanto tiempo que quería verlos.

Hace cuanto que quería vivir una nueva aventura junto con todos ellos.

Y al fin estaban todos.

Juntos.

Como siempre debió ser.

Soltó un leve suspiro ignorando por completo el caos que invadía y rondaba por todo el Barco, Usoop parecía perturbado y sin ninguna señal de movimiento, lo bueno fue que Chopper ya tenía a Sanji en sus manos-pezuñas y le estaba a punto de administrar la sangre perdida del rubio, mientras este no para de murmurar cosas y con los ojos completamente distintos a los de hace tr….dos años.

Robín permanecía estoica ante la situación e ignorando a la mayoría se dispuso a observar el mar de manera calmada pero alerta ante el anuncio de que los Marines se encontraban cerca.

Franky, Brook estaban casi igual que Usoop solo que ellos exageraban más sus gestos al irse directo a una esquina del barco a murmurar cosas como malos recuerdos y depresiones sin sentido.

Zoro ni siquiera se inmuto ante lo dicho por el Capitán, talvez debido a que ya tenía en mente una idea de lo que quería hacer el azabache y su silencio fue la aprobación necesaria para seguir como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

Nami estaba sorprendida con los ojos abiertos un poco más de lo normal, mirando a la pelirrosa que se encontraba detrás de su Capitan, quien solo miraba a todos con un poco de miedo y nerviosismo en sus ojos, talvez debido a que antes eran enemigos y que también fueron sus presencias las que terminaron con su antigua tripulación….y con todos sus juguetes incluyendo al enorme oso que siempre estaba junto con ella.

Ella perdió a un amigo.

Y aunque sabía de más que el responsable fue Sogeking, palabras muy convincentes por parte de Usoop ya que este le relato el cómo su amigo y héroe lo había salvado de morir durante su épica batalla con Perona y si lo dicho era cierto ella debía ser alguien fuerte además de que le debían una.

Daba gracias el que además de entrenar su último año también fue un buen tiempo para reflexionar sobre ciertas cosas y ella fue una de ellas.

Empatía.

Era la palabra correcta a la situación.

Y él sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

No fue muy diferente el de ambos casos, ella al igual que él perdió a alguien cercano y querido a su persona y en parte se siente responsable por ello. Y estaba Moria, quien se encontraba en la guerra donde perdió en su hermano y tuvo una parte de la culpa por su gran perdida, pero la diferencia, que era enorme, era que Luffy no era un ser humano que albergara en su ser emociones tales como venganza, envidia y odio.

Pero también sabía que había personas que si sentían aquellas emociones.

Y no iba a permitir que gente como ella caminen en esa dirección.

-L-luffy! T-tu no p-puedes.- comenzó a hablar Usoop quien ya parecía estar en todos sus sentidos, llamando levemente la atención de los demás.- E-ella es m-mala! Casi me arranca el corazón y además nos podría vencer a todos si ella quisiese! Nos llevaría con Moria y todos acabaríamos siendo sus nuevos zombis! No quiero ser un zombi Luffy!.- dramatizo Usoop con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se tiraba al suelo y seguía suplicando. Tanto Nami como los demás sintieron una gota caer por su frente.

-Luffy-san.-inesperadamente, fue Brook el que se acercó primero hacia Luffy y compañía. Caminaba tranquilamente, con porte y elegancia, ondeando las prendas que rodeaban su huesudo cuello. Con la vista en alto, miraba con respeto hacia el hombre delante de él.-Me permitiría verle las bragas a la nue…..-

Y antes de que Brook pudiera articular su última palabra, pudo sentir un aire frio y depresivo pasar tranquilamente por su espalda hasta que una figura blanca, con una mirada divertida, salía volando de manera relajada hacia Perona, quien en esos momentos le miraba con un odio sincero.

-_No te me acerques_.- demando con voz profunda y una vena saliente de su frente, pero sin perturbar a los demás que apoyaban en esos momentos a la chica, en especial las únicas dos chicas que le aplaudían mentalmente.

Y quienes mantenían anteriormente su actitud repelente hacia la chica, fue satisfactoriamente sustituido por las risas de aquellos que más le temían.

-Buajajajajaajajajajaja!.- fue la risa de Usoop la que relajo un poco el ambiente.- Te pasa por pervertido! Ajajajajajajajaja.- inclusive Chooper rio, pero tuvo que mantener la compostura ya que se encontraba revisando a Sanji.

Y aunque quisiera que aquel momento durara más, no podía permitirse más interrupciones como el que ha estado sufriendo desde que puso un pie en la isla. Y por la mirada preocupada de Nami y el hecho de que Robin se acercara junto con ella a grandes pasos afirmo también sus sentidos.

-Luffy! Debem….-

-Chicos!.- interrumpió Luffy llamando nuevamente la atención de todos. Nami se le quedo mirando boquiabierta.- Debemos zarpar de inmediato, se acerca un buque de la Marina por el frente y tres más aparecerán en segundos para un intento de emboscada! Todos debemos irnos ya!

Y solo hubo silencio.

Una mala respuesta.

-Quién eres?!.- acuso Usoop a Luffy mirándolo aterrado.

-Eh?.- fue su respuesta al no entender que era a lo que se refería.

-Donde esta Luffy y que hiciste con él?!.- fue el turno de Chooper hablar luego de haber fallado en conectar la última bolsa de sangre a Sanji y hacer que todo se derramara sobre el rubio dando así una mala imagen del cocinero que estaba todo empapado.

La mayoría asintió de acuerdo.

-Eh! Si soy yo!.- Dijo asustado mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro y lo estiraba de una forma nada natural.- Ven!

-Bueno, debemos admitir que se parece demasiado.- hablo Nami y Luffy sintió su cuerpo sudar.

-Y su voz, suenan también casi idénticos.- _''Casi!?'' _dijo Zoro uniéndoseles mientras llevaba ambas manos hasta donde se encontraban sus peligrosas espadas. Luffy le miro asustado creyendo que el sí estaría de su lado.

-Además de que su cuerpo es muy diferente, el Luffy original es un poco más bajo.- _''Original!?'' _fue el turno de Robin, pero por alguna razón sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Y todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Que soy yo!.- grito indignado.- Y se los probare!.

Sin ningún aviso y sorpresa, desapareció de su sitio como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, Zoro repentinamente sintió una presión en el aire y todos junto con él abrieron los ojos al ver como de repente volvía a aparecer en su sitio, creando una onda de aire que casi los manda a volar, mientras traía consigo una tonela…..

-Olvídalo, si eres Luffy.- dijo Nami con pesadez al ver como su _''Bello''_ Capitán traía consigo un montón de carne, y sintiéndose algo asqueada al ver como rápidamente comenzaba a devorar todo en segundos sin la necesidad de tragar.

_Un restaurante famoso en la isla tuvo que cerrar con la tonta excusa de que la comida se había acabado._

-Nu ein (Lo ven).- y todos asintieron ante aquello.

-Que estafa….- susurro Usoop algo aburrido luego de que su intento de broma fallara, aunque le sorprendió el que los demás le apoyaran.

Zoro por su parte intentaba mantenerse estoico ante lo anterior visto, incluso podría jurar que Robín también pareció notarlo, si no es que más de sus amigos. No podía creer como Luffy podía moverse a tal velocidad sin que él se percatara, prácticamente ni siquiera pestaño, solo desapareció de su sitio como por arte de magia, además de que casi cae de espalda cuando llego y lo que más le asusto fue el hecho de que ni siquiera parecía sudar, ni siquiera un suspiro o algo que indicara que utilizo mucho o algo de esfuerzo.

Algo paso, no podía volverse a sí de fuerte en tan solo dos años, ni siquiera el con toda su fuerza podría moverse a tal velocidad. Podría imaginárselo querer ser más fuerte por la pérdida de su hermano o inclusive por opciones un poco egoístas a las que suele tomar Luffy, pero tanto así.

Algo no andaba bien.

-Y ahora.- volvió a hablar Luffy luego de terminar su desayuno.

-_''Que rápido!''_.- pensaron todos.

-Debemos zarpar, Hamokock no podrá contener más a los Marines así que es nuestro momento de zar….-

Y las interrupciones vuelven a aparecer.

-Quien es Hanokock?.- pregunto Nami sintiendo por alguna extraña razón que lo lamentara. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo a la pregunta.

-Luffy.- llamo Robin desde el barandal.- No te referirás a Boa Hancock?.

Varios de los miembros, incluyendo a Perona quien sabía por completo las identidades de todos los Shichibukai por orden de Moria, abrieron los ojos por completo.

-Sí, la misma.- dijo como si nada. En esos momentos Perona deseaba estar muy pero muy lejos.

-Robin.- llamo Nami pidiendo una explicación a lo que ella asintió.

-Boa Hancock es una Shichibukai.- hasta este punto todos sudaron frio.- Y líder de las Kuja.- rápidamente señalo la bandera del barco que se encontraba obstruyendo el paso de los tres buques que menciono Luffy.

-Kuja?.- cuestiono Nami.

-Las piratas amazonas más fuertes, comandadas por ella, la actual líder..- aclaro.

-U-una Shichibukai?!.- escandalizo Usoop mirando con temor el barco a lo lejos.

-Se dice que quien la mira y se pierde en su belleza queda convertido en piedra para siempre.- varios de los miembros masculinos sintieron un mal presentimiento. Y Brook, quien tenía un catalejo en manos, fue testigo de la absoluta belleza de la emperatriz pirata.

-Deslumbrante! Es maravillosa! Su belleza no tiene límites!.- decía Brook mientras caía al suelo a causa de una hemorragia nasal. Y para compañía, Usoop le dio la razón.

-Que?! Es una hermosa diosa!.

Funcionando como una alarma para Sanji, despertó apenas y escuchando la última palabra dicha por el tirador del barco, lo cual basto para despertarlo de su pronta muerte, haciendo que se parara y corriera hacia ellos mientras balbuceaba ''Diosa'' en todo el trayecto.

-Una diosa?! Donde?! Diosa! Diosa!...- pero apenas y solo viendo parcialmente el rostro de la emperatriz pirata, su cuerpo, repentinamente y contradiciendo toda lógica, termino por convertirse completamente en piedra, mientras Usoop afirmaba lo anterior dicho por Robín. Y sin que se dieran cuenta, Brook cayó al suelo al ver como la Shichibukai guiñaba un ojo en dirección a su barco.

-Acaba de guiñarme un ojo!.- balbuceo con esperanza sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por unos instantes.

-Le debemos una.- dijo Luffy emocionado apareciendo por detrás, luego de ver con claridad el cuerpo de Franky y probar una de sus nuevas habilidades, aunque los peinados raros sí que le hicieron mucha ilusión, al ver como una cabellera parecida al de Goku apareció de entre los muchos que vio.- Es nuestra oportunidad para zarpar.

-Luffy, Conoces a esa Shichibukai?.- Nami lamentaría esta pregunta durante un tiempo.

-Si.- afirmo.- Fui enviado a la isla de las mujeres y acabe ganándome su confianza gracias a un encuentro que tuve con sus hermanas además de que Hamokock me pidió que me casara con ella aunque al final la tuve que rechazar e ignorar sus constantes invitaciones de casamiento, la considero una buena amiga y aliada de nuestra tripulación, y hablando de tripulación, necesito ir a por alguien así que regreso en breve.

Corrijo, Nami lamentara durante mucho tiempo esa pregunta.

Y volviéndose a asustar Zoro al ver como Luffy volvía a desaparecer, tuvo que mantenerse estoico ante el tenso silencio que dejo el capitán con las personas que hablo y/o escucharon todo lo que dijo. En lo personal, Zoro no le tomo mucha importancia a esas palabras.

Lamentablemente.

Hay personas que si le tomaron mucha importancia.

Sanji cayó al suelo sintiendo como todo en su vida nada tenía sentido.

Brook, Usoop, Chooper y Franky se convirtieron en piedra.

Robin sudo frio ya sabiendo o teniendo una idea de lo que ocurriría próximamente.

Mientras que Nami y Perona…bueno, ellas son otra historia.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Barco de la Emperatriz Pirata…_

**.**

**.**

-Díganme.- hablo Hancock cruzada de brazos y mirando a los buques de la Marina con altanería, quienes la miraban con corazones en los ojos y balbuceaban su nombre constantemente.- Seguirán estando en mí camino o tendré que eliminarlos, después de todo, nada se me negara ya que yo…. Soy hermo….-

-Nee-sama.- le llamaron e interrumpieron sus hermanas, quienes repentinamente se encontraban nerviosas y mirándose entre sí, pensando correctamente lo que le estaban a punto de decir a su hermana, debatidas entre ambas comenzaron a mirarse para ver quién sería la primera en hablar, fue una corta lucha de miradas pero al final ambas suspiraron al saber que ninguna de las dos sedería ante la otra. Solo les quedo mirar a su hermana quien las miraba curiosa e intrigada pero aquello lo tapaba correctamente con su actitud neutral y altanera.

-Y bien?.- pregunto, intentando sonar lo más molesta posible, aunque por dentro estaba demasiado preocupada por el hecho de que podía ver reflejado el nerviosismo y temor entre ellas. Sus palabras hicieron un efecto nada esperado, sus hermanas se pusieron firmes y rígidas, con la vista en alto y con mucho sudor recorriendo su tonificado cuerpo.

Algo no andaba bien.

La castaña le indico que se acercara y que se ocultara de las miradas de todas las demás Kujas, además de también de todos los marines que aun miraban extasiados a la Shichibukai. Ella acepto y las siguió hasta quedar completamente fuera de visión de todos salvo ella y sus únicas hermanas.

-E-emmmm bueno.- comenzó la peliverde tragando mucha saliva y rezando a Kami por lo que en esos momentos dirían ya que ambas sabían que aquella noticia….no sería bien recibida.

La emperatriz levanto una ceja.

Las hermanas volvieron a suspirar derrotadas.

-Margaret…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las hermanas casi y sentían el filo de la muerte tocar su garganta, pero fue un golpe de alguien caer el que las alerto y rápidamente notaron que era aquello que había pasado. Su hermana….estaba desmayada y con los ojos hechos por completo de piedra.

Ambas cayeron igualmente al piso, derrotadas, cansadas y molestas mientras mentalmente, las dos, deseaban la muerte, de todo corazón, de cierto azabache que hasta los últimos momentos les había causado mucha angustia y preocupación.

Ni ellas entendían exactamente qué había ocurrido hace solo unos instantes antes de que su hermana cayera desmayada.

Solo recordaban el cómo Luffy había aparecido en una parte segura del barco, donde ambas cubrían por si alguien intentaba atacar el barco, les decía a ambas un par de cosas, les entregaba un papel para su hermana e indicaba seriamente que lo leyera después cuando todo haya acabado. No prestaron mucha atención ya que estaban algo aturdidas por la presión en el aire que el chico hizo, el cual Luffy hasta ahora no lo había notado o solo lo ignoraba despreocupado.

Pero todo cambio cuando cierta chica rubia apareciera alerta ya que al parecer ella también fue capaz de sentir aquella presión que muy pocos notaron. Margaret miro sorprendida al azabache no creyendo que volvería a verlo demasiado pronto pero sus pensamientos no avanzaron demasiado cuando Luffy se acercó a ella increíblemente rápido.

Fue ahí cuando las hermanas ya no pudieron ser capaces de escuchar la conversación de ellos dos ya que ambas estaban con los ojos como platos intentando describir aquella increíble velocidad con la que Luffy se acercó a Margaret.

Solo notaron como el chico hablaba animadamente y la chica abría los ojos al parecer muy sorprendida, intercambiaron palabras, ambos sonrieron de medio lado y cuando las hermanas ya se encontraban fuera del shock inicial solo atinaron a ver y sentir de nuevo la presión y el aire que iniciaba y acababa donde ambos estaban hace solo unos segundos.

Y cuando lo notaron ya era demasiado tarde.

Luffy se había ido…_junto con Margaret._

Ambas suspiraron aliviadas.

-Ese chico….- dijo entre jadeos la peliverde mientras lentamente volvía a incorporarse.

-…Solo trae problemas.- fue el turno de la castaña hablar imitando igualmente a su hermana.

-…Si.- dijeron juntas.

Tenían mucho que pensar y una de ellas era buscar a partir de ahora un buen momento para entregarle la nota que dejo el chico hacia su hermana.

Solo esperaban que la nota sea suficiente para calmarla.

La conocían y sabían de sobra que ya debió de haber malinterpretado sus palabras y que no estaría de muy buen humor durante los próximos días.

Solo esperaban que…_todo cobrara algún sentido._

**.**

**.**

_De regreso al Sunny….._

**.**

**.**

-Es hora de zarpar chicos!.- anuncio el capitán apareciendo de la nada en medio del barco, con la diferencia de que…todos parecían estar en sus deberes.- Chicos?

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Sanji, que estaba ayudando a Usoop y Chopper a preparar el barco, nadie dijo nada al ver a la chica solo, para sorpresa del azabache, Sanji desvió su mirada como si su orgullo le obligara a hacer tal cosa. Aunque curiosamente vio como el cocinero se llevaba una mano a la cara y Chopper parecía preocuparse por eso.

-Chicos?.- repitió, sonrió al ver a Zoro acercarse.

-Capitán…puedo preguntar un par de cosas?.- talvez nadie se daba cuenta, ni siquiera los hombres parecían tener idea, lo único bueno es que todos volvieron a mirarlo con la curiosidad impregnada en sus ojos, y dos pares de ojos que lo miraban atentamente desde un lugar seguro.

Luffy ni siquiera lo pensó.

-Claro!.- dijo animadamente pero ahí no acabo la cosa.- Pero primero, déjame presentarte a Margaret.- la chica sonrió apenada mientras seguía ocultada detrás de él.- Es una amazona y primer amiga que hice al llegar, sino fuera por ella las demás chicas me abrían perseguido durante días.

Zoro asintió.

Y de su ropa extrajo un pequeño papel con preguntas formuladas en el.

-Como es tu relación con Luffy?.- pregunto el peliverde sintiendo su orgullo desvanecerse y sus mejillas sonrosarse levemente. Lo que sorprendió a Luffy fue saber que esa pregunta no era para él.

Margaret capto el mensaje y rápidamente se dispuso a contestar.

-Es mi amigo.- respondió calmadamente pero sin darse cuenta que aquello ultimo no sonó como si eso le alegrara.

-Tienes….- el chico trago duro antes de terminar esa pregunta.-…..Algún tipo de sentimiento extraño hacia Luffy?.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, a decir verdad ni siquiera sabía a qué era a lo que se refería. Y Luffy estaba igual, a lo lejos Sanji sentía volver a sentirse vivo nuevamente.

-Una última pregunta.- Zoro tosió algo incómodo por la última pregunta escrita, ahora sabía que no era nada bueno deberle dinero o favores a las chicas.-…No! No le preguntare eso enfrente de Luffy! Bruja!.- grito mas no espero que un rayo cayera encima de él.

Repito, ahora sabe que deberles algo a las chicas significaría el fin del mundo.

-Que malo eres….. _Kumashi_.- dijo una vocecita aguda apareciendo desde el suelo hasta revelarse por completo. El peliverde se sonrojo por el apodo, claramente no queriendo recordar aquellos días que hasta su muerte lo atormentarían.

-Zoro.- salió Nami de la cocina mientras escribía en un papel.- Tu deuda aumento en un 50% más en intereses y tendrás que pagar diez millones por cada vez que me llames bruja, ten.- le aventó el papel una vez ya había bajado.- esta es la suma total.

-_''Bruja''_.- pensó.

-Muy bien, ahora son veinte.- dijo dejando en completo Shock a Zoro quien no sabe cómo es que lo logro saber.

-Awwww Nami-san es tan hermosa cuando maltrata al marimo!.-dijo acercándose a ellos a grandes zancadas con corazones en los ojos, pero su hemorragia volvió cuando miro las pocas prendas de la amazona. La cual ni siquiera lo noto, pero le pareció adorable ver al pequeño reno correr hacia la dirección en la que iba el rubio.

-Sanji!.- grito Chopper al ver a su amigo desangrarse nuevamente.

-Hey! Chopper no brinques al agua que eres un usuario.- advirtió Usoop rápidamente y suspiro aliviado al ver a su amigo detenerse, rápidamente fue el quien brinco al mar para recuperar al cocinero.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para volver a ver a ambos.

-Chopper.- llamo el Capitán mientras se acercaba, el pequeño reno sonrió al verlo.- No hueles a nadie acercarse hacia nuestra posición?.- pregunto extrañado. Y no era para menos, al salir corriendo de ahí aun habían Marines que disparaban hacia ellos, ellos ni siquiera intentaron perderlos de vista, pero sorprendentemente ya había pasado demasiado tiempo como para que ellos hubieran atacado o tendido un ataque sorpresa.

-No, solo lo normal, acaso algo malo significa eso?- pregunto de manera temerosa por lo último que dijo, seguro aun no entendía con claridad que era de lo que el azabache hablaba, lo bueno es que sus sospechas eran correctas.

-_''¿Por qué no nos habrán seguido?''_.- pensó.

Mirando de reojo hacia sus amigos sonrió al ver como casi estaban a punto de terminar los últimos ajustes para partir, posteriormente comenzó a analizar el entorno con los ojos cerrados y relajando por completo el cuerpo.

Aun no manejaba correctamente el _Ki_, ni siquiera puede estar siempre alerta como otra persona que en esos momentos degustaba de un enorme banquete, pero para lograr detectar las personas a distancias más allá de su capacidad necesitaba concentrarse, lo cual claramente no es su punto más fuerte, pero decidido logro lo que quería.

-Vaya…..no creí que tanta gente viniera en nuestra ayuda.- dijo para si al notar las presencias de las personas que se encontraban luchando contra las decenas de Marines que se interponían en su camino hacia ellos. Se sintió sorprendido al notar como alguien en su barco ayudaba de manera indirecta.

Miro de reojo a la pelirrosa notando el desgaste que sufría su energía al utilizar y dispersar a sus fantasmas por la isla, y sonrió más al ver como esta se recuperaba rápidamente llamando a sus amigos, claramente indicándoles que ya estaban a punto de partir y no quería hacerlos bajar tan profundo después.

Había hecho una buena elección al hacerla su Nakama.

-Son buena gente.- dijo Franky por lo bajo apareciendo desde atrás luciendo una de sus muchas poses Supeerr. Luffy asintió de acuerdo a eso.- Y mientras no nos sigan todo estará bien, solo digamos que la suerte esta de nuestro lado, además, es hora de zarpar.

Tenía razón.

-Nami.- le llamo Franky, ella giro el rostro prestándole atención.- Dejo el curso en tus manos.- y salto al mar mientras Luffy le miraba tranquilo.

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo.

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo decidida y Luffy sonrió al verla actuar así, al igual que los demás ella también había cambiado, aunque en realidad eso no es de todo cierto, ellos ya eran así, sus actitudes son suyas y el tiempo no los cambio…les hizo ver lo que ellos son, sus sueños y el despertar de esa fuerza que ahora los impulsa.

De repente sintió algo inusual comenzar a elevarse pasando como si nada sus pies y comenzando a cubrirlo a él y a todos sus amigos, era el cubrimiento del que Rayleigh le hablo hace tiempo, daba gracias a que ahora todo lo que le dijo tenía sentido, antes ni siquiera entendió el funcionamiento, lo bueno es que no necesitaba escuchar la explicación nuevamente.

Giro el rostro alerta al ambiente y diviso no muy lejos a tres buques más de la Marina acercarse, vio como el ave que los trajo corto las velas de los buques imposibilitando que siguieran adelante, le agradeció mentalmente por eso, pero no fue suficiente para pararlos.

Escucho los disparos, uno casi da al barco y vio como Sanji se ocupaba de la segunda con una patada lanzándolo al mar. Pero lo extraño fue verlo a él caer al mar con otra hemorragia nasal, con pesadez Usoop volvió a adentrarse al mar, sacándolo rápidamente.

Vio a Franky salir del agua y avisarle a Nami que ya todo estaba listo, ella asintió y verifico también el estado de las velas, donde Zoro, aun algo quemado a causa de la electricidad, le indicaba que todo estaba en orden.

-Nami, estamos ya listos para zarpar?.- pregunto acercándose hacia ella con paso tranquilo. Ella asintió.

-Cuando ordene Capitán.- indico, a lo que Luffy sonrió a la chica en modo de agradecimiento por el respeto a su título.

Todos se acercaron a Luffy con calma.

Perona y Margaret se acercaron rápidamente no queriendo perderse ese momento, claramente ellas estaban igual de ansiosas por poder partir.

-Entonces…..- dijo tranquilamente mientras levantaba la mirada para verlos a todos, igual de ansiosos por partir de una vez.- Chicos, hay muchas historias que me gustaría contarles pero antes debo agradecerles por entender mi repentina decisión de hace tiempo, muchas gracias por esperarme durante tr…dos años.

Todos sonrieron más solo Zoro noto aquella pequeña equivocación de Luffy, negó con la cabeza, ya habría tiempo para eso.

-Debiste de haberlo dicho desde el principio.- dijo Sanji tranquilamente dejando por un momento de lado su cigarrillo.

-Maldición, siempre actuando sin pensar en los demás.- Luffy rio tranquilamente ignorando en ese momento el que su barco comenzara a sumergirse rápidamente al mar.

-Desplieguen las velas!.- indico Luffy a Zoro y Brook, ellos asintieron y con rapidez lo hicieron.

Y levantando ambas manos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire se dispuso a gritar aquella simple palabra que desde hace tres años añoraba decir.

-¡Zarpemos!.

Y una historia comenzó.

Un capítulo más a sus vidas.

Una gran aventura.

Algo de lo cual ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Un aire nuevo.

Una nueva meta se ha impuesto.

Y es muy seguro.

Que toda esta tripulación.

Va a conquistar….. _El Nuevo Mundo._

Sentir la adrenalina recorrer tus venas, sentir tanta emoción como si del mejor regalo se tratase, algo increíble, algo que ahora todos ellos viven y muchas personas con grandes sueños podrían dar crédito a algo de este calibre.

Ver como tu barco se sumerge en el agua es algo de lo cual en verdad debería importarte, pero todo es muy diferente cuando tu barco se hunde para viajar debajo del mar salado con destino a la isla Gyojin, sede y único lugar para poder ver cualquier tipo de sirenas, gente capaz de vivir y respirar bajo el agua.

Pero aun había mucho camino para llegar.

Después de todo_…¿Quién dijo que el camino seria pan comido?_

-La superficie se ve tan lejana…- dijo Robin impresionada por todo el espectáculo que sus ojos son capaces de ver ya a varios metros debajo del agua.

-Una vista sorprendente.- aseguro Franky, él también estaba impresionado por todo.- Un submarino no puede tener una ventana como esta.

-Nos sumergimos cada vez más.- dijo Chopper emocionado viendo como el barco cada vez más se acercaba a la oscuridad del mar, olvidando por la impresión aquella de las muchas fobias que tiene por la oscuridad y el hecho de que se hundían rápido.- No puedo dejar de preocuparme porque nos hundiremos.- pero su la emoción resultaba ser más que el miedo a sus peores pesadillas.

-Es emocionante pensar que nos alejamos cada vez más de la civilización.- Nami se mantenía impresionada llenando su cabeza con demasiada información, los libros podrían decir una cosa, más verlo y vivirlo en piel misma era algo muy diferente.

-Me hubiera gustado traer mis cosas.- murmuro Perona algo afectada, si bien no tenía queja alguna más que olvidar todas sus pertenencias para navegar en aquel barco con sus antiguos enemigos, aunque debía admitir que en verdad se sentiría aterrorizada si no tuviera al peliverde como mascota.

-Tsk, solo traes juguetes en esas maletas chica gótica.- murmuro algo molesto el peliverde, si bien aún le molestaba la compañía de la chica, no después de vivir siempre en su compañía y el que lo haya tratado como mayordomo y esclavo personal.

-Kumashi no tiene permitido hablar.- y lo que más odia es que siempre le gane en su lucha entre ellos de apodos. Perona 257, Zoro 0.

-¿Ya no podremos regresar a la superficie?.- más el pesimismo de Usoop parecía no desaparecer aun después de pasar luchando por su vida durante dos terribles años, aunque no podía quejarse luego de vivir alrededor de tanta comida como sus ojos pudieran ver.- No es que tenga miedo.- y habían cosas que no cambiaban.

Luffy miro todo a su alrededor con un gran brillo en sus ojos, el mar era algo que no podría describirse con pocas palabras.

-El mar es hermoso.- dijo Margaret colocándose al lado de un emocionado azabache que no paraba de mirar el mar como si de un niño se tratase y diciendo aquellas palabras que Luffy no podía articular.- ¿No crees lo mismo, Luffy?.

El la miro.

Sonrió de lado dándole a entender que ella había acertado, mas solo consiguió que la chica se extrañara al alegrarse de más por ver la sonrisa del que sería de ahora en adelante su nuevo Capitán.

-Soñé con esto durante varios años y ahora que por fin lo veo…..-tomo un poco de aire y su sonrisa aumento al ver como también sus demás Nakamas parecían disfrutar del paisaje al igual que él. Margaret sonrió también, descubriendo que el chico se sentía nostálgico y emocionado al tener a todos sus amigos de vuelta.

-Me hubiera gustado despedirme…- hablo Margaret sintiéndose un poco mal por la repentina decisión que tomo.- Hime-sama me matara si se entera q….- callo en el momento en que Luffy coloco su mano derecha sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello mientras soltaba pequeñas risas.

-No lo hagas.- le dijo sonriéndole y calmando esa pequeña emoción negativa que comenzaba a brotar de ella.- Los sueños no sirven para hacer que la gente se sienta mal, sirven para alentarlos en cada decisión que toman llevándolos hasta donde en verdad quieren.

Luffy era el tipo de personas que le hacía a uno cuestionarse sobre si en verdad aun es un crio o una persona tan sabía cómo lo es una persona mayor que ya ha visto todo. Y la chica comenzó a pensar sobre en qué lugar debería colocarlo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Descuida, no lo hare.- dijo tomando su mano, sintiendo una calidez embriagadora recorrer su cuerpo y notando como ahora la mano del chico parecía ser más grande que la de ella, se impresiono al notar lo mucho que había crecido el chico sin que ella se diese cuenta. O talvez si lo hacía pero ignoraba que haya crecido tanto en solo un par de semanas ya que ella era la persona que más lo visitaba ganándole por un par de veces a la emperatriz.

Pero aquel tacto entre ambos tuvo que ser cortado por el parloteo que sus Nakamas hacían una vez comenzaban a ver las enormes raíces que mantenía a flote la isla.

-Yohohohohohohohoho! Miren eso.- hablo Brook llamándolos para ver el espectáculo que el fondo del mar les ofrecía.

Todos se acercaron para poder deleitarse mejor de aquella inolvidable imagen.

-Son las raíces de la isla.- acertó Luffy ganándose una mirada sorprendida por todos, mas solo hizo un puchero y todos regresaron a lo suyo.

-Ahora que recuerdo, el archipiélago sabaody está formado por mangroves gigantes.- recordó Sanji.

-¡Esta belleza natural es maravillosa! ¡Mis ojos saltan de la sorpresa!... Aunque yo no tengo ojos.- y rio Brook extasiado por el magnífico espectáculo que la madre naturaleza les mostraba a toda la tripulación.

-Ya lo he visto antes.- recordó Zoro al subirse anteriormente al barco equivocado. Palabras que molestaron al cocinero pero inesperadamente no fue el quien hablo.

O lo regaño.

-¡No arruines la vista Kumashi!.- cabe decir que todos les escuchaban, luego de que la pelirrosa haya llamado a Zoro con otro nombre, y este se pusiera rojo por alguna razón.- Ahora ve a la cocina de este barco y trae un té.

Y todos abrieron los ojos al ver como el peliverde asentía a regañadientes y se disponía a caminar en dirección al santuario de Luffy.

-¡Y trae una merienda que por tu culpa no desayune!.- y era cierto, la chica había estado buscándolo toda la mañana para advertirle de la aparición de los Marines, y al preocuparse demasiado por el chico se le olvido por completo su moderado desayuno. Lo único bueno y que la consolaba era que el chico sabía de sobra el tipo de comida que solo ella aceptaba.

Todos pudieron escuchar el sonido de algo romperse.

Y todos miraron temerosos a la chica, incluso el cocinero que antes la veía con corazones ahora la veía con miedo de que tenga domado a alguien que por si fuera poco solo respeta a su capitán. Su idiota capitán.

Todos reconsideraron las palabras de Usoop.

Mas este último rompió el silencio.

-Oi Chopper.- comenzó a hablar algo temeroso llamando la atención del pequeño reno que estaba ajeno a todo el mormullo de sus compañeros.- Hay algo detrás de ese árbol.- y grito asustado.

-Es enorme!.- y vaya que lo era, tanto que podría comerse el barco de un par de bocados.

-Increíble, sí que es grande.- dijo Luffy prestándoles atención y mirando al pez con unos ojos emocionados y…._saliva asomarse en su boca?!_.- Serás mi cena.- afirmo decidido preparando su brazo para atacar al pez.

-Estos peces parecen deliciosos.- apoyo Zoro desenvainando su katana y mirando a las decenas de peces que nadaban tranquilamente encima suyo.

-Zoro no lo hagas.- y a todos les sorprendió que Luffy, quien mantenía una postura a la defensiva preparando su ataque, detuviera al peliverde antes de que todos fueran hundidos.- El recubrimiento no es lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar uno de tus cortes.- a todos les cayó la quijada al suelo.- Déjame hacerlo yo, puedo apostarte que puedo atrapar este enorme pez sin dañar la burbuja.

Nadie tuvo tiempo siquiera de replicar aquello.

Y nadie dijo nada cuando el pez gigante choco bruscamente contra las raíces quedando al instante inconsciente. Pero más sorprendente fue el que nadie vio nada cuando Luffy lo golpeo, solo que Luffy aún se mantenía en la misma postura sin bajar el brazo.

-Bien, ya lo deje fuera de sí y ahora…..- pero fue detenido, cayendo al suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y una Nami con fuego en los ojos y el puño levantado.

-No seas tonto! El pez terminaría por reventar la burbuja si lo metes aquí!.- y es que a veces las cosas parecían no cambiar ni un segundo.

-Ahhh! Enserio dolió.- gimió Luffy con dolor tocándose la cabeza intentando calmar el ardor.- Lo siento se me había olvidado eso.- Nami lo miro no muy convencida por aquella disculpa tan usual en el chico, al final solo suspiro cansadamente y todos parecían recuperarse de la impresión.

-Nami-san.- llamo Sanji.- Explícanos más sobre el recubrimiento antes de que estos idiotas cometan una tontería.- buen punto. Mas no dijo nada al ver como la Navegante de un simple giro hacia para agitar todas las hormonas del rubio.

Y este.

Saliera volando debido a una gran hemorragia nasal que de alguna forma imposible de explicar, logro mandarlo volando hasta incluso atravesar la burbuja.

-Sanji!.- gritaron asustados Brook, Usoop Chooper al ver como ahora nadaba desmayado en el fondo del mar.

-Impresionante.- hablo Robin al ver como la burbuja no reventaba con la inusual e inesperada salida del rubio.- La burbuja no reventó a pensar de la gran presión del fondo del mar. Incluso puede ser atravesada. Pero algo sucedió.

Solo fue un segundo para todos, más fue algo muy normal para el azabache, todos vieron asombrados al Capitán, quien se mantenía de pie con el rubio en su hombro, gotas de agua de mar cayendo de ambos y un leve murmullo que debía de ser del rubio ya que aun movía los labios pero sin poder entenderlo un poco. Esta vez nadie dejo pasar eso último, todos pudieron jurar y deducir que Luffy había hecho aquello que solo los usuarios de las frutas no pueden lograr.

_Sumergirse en el mar._

-C-como.- intento hablar Usoop, temeroso ante lo que sus ojos eran capaces de observar sin falsedad.

Robín se encontraba igual, pero la diferencia era que a ella casi no se le notaba la sorpresa y shock que querían mostrarse en su rostro, al final se abstuvo de decir algo con miedo a no terminar esa frase.

Nami abrió los ojos a más no poder, aquello había sido repentino y difícil de procesar.

Chooper se había desmayado y quedado tendido en el cómodo césped del barco siendo acompañado del músico quien parecía estar en completo shock.

Franky tuvo que golpearse el rostro para verificar que todo eso solo debía ser un sueño y que aún se encontraba en el laboratorio aun reparando y mejorando su humanoide cuerpo.

Perona tenía la boca abierta ligeramente, mientras su peluche descansaba en el suelo junto a su sombrilla.

Zoro por poco y abre ambos ojos.

Margaret solo miro al chico impresionada y sorpresa fue para todos cuando ella hablo.

-Te has hecho muy fuerte.- aquella era una afirmación demasiado rápida, porque después de todo, aun le faltaba mucho por ver. Pero todos, por alguna razón, suspiraron aliviados al ver al chico respirar muy agitadamente.

-E-el m-mar….m-me debi-lite m-mucho.- dijo entre jadeos mientras colocaba al cocinero en el suelo y él también tomaba asiento aun lado.- Denme cinco minutos.-pidió sintiendo al fin su fuerza regresar a él.

-Creo….- se acercó Robin un poco preocupada.- Que se arriesgó mucho Capitán.- todos asintieron.

-Bueno….- se apeno el chico sintiendo sus mejillas sonrosarse un poco.- Es que me asuste, si a alguno de ustedes les hubiese pasado bueno…..creo que…..-

-Lo entendemos.- hablo Nami sintiéndose un poco mal por el azabache.

-Luffy…- murmuro Margaret preocupada. Podía deducir sin equivocarse la razón del porque actuó de esa forma al ver a su amigo en problemas así que sin perder tiempo camino hasta colocarse a su lado, no notando las miradas curiosas por parte de los chicos y las miradas algo molestas de un par de chicas, y tomando asiento junto a Luffy mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él le dijo.- No deberías preocuparte tanto.- el chico le miro algo incrédulo.- Todos nosotros somos fuertes así que no deberías dudar tanto.

Luffy no dudo en sonreír ante aquellas amables palabras.

Tenía razón, no debía preocuparse tanto, sus Nakamas habían entrenado por dos largos años y supuso que no fue una buena actuación la de hace rato.

-¿Quieres que te revise…...- hablo tímidamente el reno ya una vez había atendido al cocinero, quien por cierto ahora cargaba con una docena de bolsas de sangre para recobrar la que había perdido.- ….Luffy?.

El solo sonrió.

-Tranquilo Chooper, estoy bien.- afirmo levantándose mientras hacía poses exageradas subiéndole el ánimo a la tripulación y haciendo reír al pequeño reno. Cosas que solo él puede lograr con facilidad.

-¿Y Sanji?.- pregunto Usoop mirando preocupado al cocinero que no paraba de sonreír y hacer girar sus ojos en forma de corazones.- ¿Como se encuentra Chooper?.- el pequeño reno le miro acordándose de su compañero.

-Está estable.- aclaro alegrando a la mayoría.- Lo que me preocupa es su salud mental.- muchos ya sabían sobre eso, unos hasta se lo preguntaron cuando conocieron al rubio.

-Seguro, se ha vuelto muy débil ante la presencia de las mujeres.- recordó Usoop.- Es cierto que de por sí ya era así pero esto cruza la línea.- la mayoría le dio la razón.

-Pobre.- dijo Brook mirando al cocinero con tristeza y lastima.- ¿Qué clase de trauma relacionado con las mujeres habrá sufrido durante estos dos años?, si continua así, morirá al conocer a las sirenas de la isla Gyojin, es algo preocupante.

-Tendremos que conseguir donantes de sangre en la isla Gyojin.- supuso al recordar que toda la sangre del mismo tipo que Sanji ya había sido agotado.- Me pregunto si los Gyojin y las sirenas tienen el mismo tipo de sangre que los humanos.

-En resumen…..- hablo Robin sin dejar de sonreir.- La burbuja que protege al Sunny Go es igual a las burbujas que vimos en la isla Sabaody, ¿Verdad?.

-¡Deja de hablar de la burbuja de esa forma tan despreocupada!.- acuso Usoop al ver la forma con la que hablaba sobre algo tan frágil y sencillo, al fin y al cabo la burbuja es lo que los separa de una muerte ahogada.

-Sí, Robín tiene razón, las burbujas son iguales.- aclaro Nami ignorando las palabras del tirador y provocando un estremecimiento de miedo en él.- Pueden estirarse y comprimirse hasta cierto límite y algunas cosas pueden atravesarla.- y esa era demasiada información para los asustadizos.- Por ejemplo, si disparamos un cañón cuando algún Rey marino nos ataque, la burbuja no reventara.- buenas noticias calmando a ambos de un ataque al corazón.

-Entonces, ¿Que podría romperla?.- era mejor estar prevenidos.

-Si se le hacen muchos agujeros al mismo tiempo se romperá.- dijo recordando las notas de Rayleigh, de las cuales volvió a sacar para no equivocarse.- Por ejemplo, si quedáramos atrapados en los colmillos de un Rey marino estaremos en problemas.- y el pánico abordo los cuerpos de Usoop y Chooper, quienes hicieron un chillido parecido al de unas chicas preadolescentes.

Y más cuando un Rey marino apareció detrás del barco queriendo devorarlos.

-¡Viene detrás de nosotros!.- gritaron ambos, mas todos los ignoraron. Pero rápidamente aquel Rey marino fue mordido por otro igual.

-Están peleando…..- suspiro Chooper cansadamente.- Nos salvamos.

-También si el barco se estrella con las rocas o una fosa marina.- aviso, más solo llamo nuevamente la atención de ambos cuando la advertencia no termino ahí.- Si el mástil se rompe o la madera de la cubierta revienta la burbuja, estaremos en peligro.- fue ahí cuando la preocupación comenzó a invadirlos nuevamente.- Así que debemos tener cuidado de las monstruos marinos y los obstáculos. Mientras no cometamos ninguna tontería estaremos a salvo.- y relajaron su cuerpo, al final solo tenían que estar atentos a eso y salir corriendo cuando el peligro se acerque.

En fin, lo que mejor saben hacer.

-Ya veo, es más complicado de lo que pensé.- y rio Usoop.

-Pero…- bueno, aquella palabra le quito toda la gracia.- El 70% de los barcos que van a la isla Gyojin…..se hunden en el camino.

Y cayeron de espaldas completamente desmayados.

-_''Cómo puede tenerle miedo al mar cuando es capaz de levantar diez toneladas''_.- pensó Perona recordando su pelea con estremecimientos en el cuerpo, esa era una de las cosas que más odia. Perder.

-¿Que miras chica rosa?.- pregunto Zoro al ver como la chica paraba de comer el platillo que él mismo cocino.

-Nada que te interese…._Kumashi_.- término sonriéndole y provocando enojo en el peliverde y unas mejillas sonrosadas por el sobrenombre. Termino por alejarse un poco y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-Oí! Franky.- llamo Luffy siendo seguido por Margaret. El androide, quien iba a preguntarle algo a Nami, giro y se encamino en su dirección.

-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto curioso.

-Si mira, necesito que construyas un par de habitaciones más al barco para que Margaret y Perona duerman tranquilamente.- concluyo sonriente y Margaret le miro sorprendido.

-¿Tu eres el que construyo el barco?.- pregunto sorprendida, jamás se imaginó que el que construyo el barco de Luffy fuera un humanoide que anda por todos lados en tanga. Franky le levanto el pulgar por notarlo.

-Seguro pero, ¿Por qué mas habitaciones?, podría solo ampliar la habitación de las chicas y listo.- dijo pues así sería más fácil y rápido.

Sorprendentemente Luffy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso?.- inquirió curioso ante la extraña petición.

-Quiero que las chicas tengan su espacio y además así nosotros no estaremos tan apretados.- asintió de acuerdo Franky, así tendría más espacio para sus inventos.- Y que construyas un cuarto de entrenamiento.- eso sí que no se lo esperaba el carpintero, incluso Margaret se sorprendió ligeramente.- Y si quieres más detalles solo tienes que presionar esto.- sacando algo de su bolsillo, le entrego a Franky lo que parecía ser una diminuta capsula, el cual tomo extrañado.- Te sugiero que no lo presiones hasta que hayamos tocado tierra.

-¿Y qué es exactamente Luffy?.- pregunto curioso observando aquella capsula que descansaba en sus manos.

-No tengo idea.- Franky cayó de espaldas completamente confundido y Margaret solo miro curiosa a Luffy hasta que volvió a abrir la boca.- Solo sé que adentro de eso tiene todo lo necesario para crear un poderoso campo de entrenamiento.

-S-seguro, lo revisare después.- dijo levantándose lentamente ya recuperado de su caída.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste eso Luffy?.- pregunto Margaret.

Luffy la miro, pareciendo como si se debatiera entre hablar o callar pero al final hizo lo que siempre aria.

-_De un dios_.- respondió con una sonrisa pero dejando más confundida a la chica.

Pero antes de que ella hablara vio como todos parecían juntarse alrededor de Franky, y sin despegarse, siguió a Luffy quien parecía interesado por la historia que Franky iba a relatar.

-¿Es algo importante?.- pregunto Luffy con los brazos cruzados y manteniendo su rostro serio y calmado.

-Es algo que todos necesitan saber.- respondió Franky y Luffy asintió dándole la palabra. El carpintero tomo asiento y la mayoría lo imito sentándose en el suelo.- Hacchi nos dijo que nos llevaría a la isla Gyojin pero…..resulto muy herido en Sabaody y está siendo atendido en la isla Gyojin. Resulto herido por la misma razón que Duval…estuvieron protegiendo el Thousand Sunny Go.- y eso sí que sorprendió a todos, mas no interrumpieron para conocer toda la historia.

-Después de un año la Marina encontró el Sunny y esos dos se vieron envueltos en duras batallas.

-¿Entonces como es que el barco no resultó dañado?.- pregunto Usoop luego de que Brook allá encontrado los Bentos de Luffy y este los repartiera a todos para comerlos mientras escuchaban el relato.

-Hubo otro guerrero.- y las sorpresas llegan como la comida de Luffy lo hace camino a su estómago.

-¿Otro guerrero?.- pregunto Nami dejando de lado por un segundo su almuerzo.

-El mismo que nos separó hace dos años….- Zoro repentinamente giro el rostro para ver a su Capitán, pero fue sorpresa verlo comer tranquilamente sin preocupación.- …..El Ouka Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma.- Zoro creyó que Luffy diría algo pero solo lo observo mirar a Franky completamente atento.- No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo cuando llegue al Sunny Go hace unos días.- y les conto el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Kuma.

Todos se sorprendieron al saber que fue él quien protegió al Sunny todo el tiempo.

-El Sunny Go no tenía ni un solo rasguño, y Rayleigh me dijo algo después.- nadie lo hubiera creído, el que Kuma trabajara para la armada revolucionaria era algo que parecía imposible y que solo quería ayudarlos era más imposible de creer.- Supongo que ustedes también se dieron cuenta. ¡El salvo nuestras vidas!.

Luffy pareció solo sorprenderse un poco y fue un alivio para Zoro ver como Luffy solo cerro los ojos y también verlo pensar sobre lo último dicho.

-Y después de que desaparecimos de la isla Rayleigh fue visitado por Kuma, no sé cómo logro obligarlo la Marina, pero acepto ser parte de su experimento y ser convertido completamente en Cyborg y perdió por completo su personalidad justo antes de la guerra.

-Pero no creo que el supiera la decisión que tomaríamos después de ser separados.- hablo Chooper pareciéndole imposible que Kuma hubiera logrado deducir lo que la harían sin equivocarse.-¿Estuvo esperando en el barco después de perder su personalidad?.

-Le pidió al doctor Vegapunk que le programara una sola misión antes de ser modificado.

''_Proteger el barco de los Mugiwara hasta que uno de ellos regresara''_

-Es por eso que, a pesar de perder su personalidad mantuvo esa orden durante dos años como una simple arma humana y nos esperó.

-Es una locura.- dijo Zoro aun no creyéndose todo eso.- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso por nosotros?.

-Por mi padre.- todos miraron a Luffy sorprendidos.- Él es el líder de la Armada Revolucionaria así que es lógico que haya pedido que nos protegiera, aunque por ahora no sabremos el porqué, después de todo no lo conozco así que descarto la posibilidad de que lo hiciera por el hecho de que sea su hijo, debió hacerlo por otra razón.- nadie dijo nada, solo Robin parecía saber algo pero se mantuvo tranquila sin decir nada.

-No hay duda de que gracias a ese hombre fuimos capaces de regresar al mar después de dos años, pero ahora no podremos saber cuál fue el motivo que lo impulso a tomar esa arriesgada decisión, pero al menos sabemos que Kuma fue un gran y valioso aliado, pero la próxima vez que lo veamos será nuestro enemigo, _un arma humana_.- nadie lo hubiera creído sino fuera porque Franky fue el que lo dijo, y aunque aún quedaban cosas sin resolver, aún tenían tiempo suficiente para averiguar el porqué de su ayuda hace dos años.- Esa es la historia

-A pesar de ser un misterio, estoy agradecido con el.- dijo Zoro tomando a Kuma por el momento como un aliado.- Y espero conocer sus motivos algún día.- talvez le había salvado el pellejo a todos pero eso no dice aun nada de cuáles fueron sus motivos.

-Un aliado…...- hablo Sanji aun recostado en el suelo con la sangre aun entrando a su sistema. La mayoría se sorprendió de su repentino despertar ya que Luffy sintió a base del Ki como el cocinero había vuelto a estar estable minutos antes.

Lo que causa el que te hayas concentrado demasiado al pensar en muchas cosas.

-Sanji despertaste!.- dijo alegre el reno una vez escucho la voz del rubio.

-Qué bueno que despertaste.- dijo Luffy mientras colocaba un Bento a su lado.- Come, necesitaras fuerzas.- esto no pareció hacer feliz al cocinero ya que lo único que hizo fue apretar sus dientes.- Además, no querrás desperdiciar comida de las amazonas que ellas mismas prepararon.

-¿Isla de las mujeres? ¿Kuma un aliado? ¿Tienes acaso una idea de lo que viví estos dos años?.- pregunto con enojo recordando todos los malos momentos que tuvo que pasar, recuerdos que estarán en su memoria acechándolo hasta la muerte.-¡¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento tuviste en una isla llena de mujeres, Luffy?!.

-Ninguno.- hablo Luffy interrumpiendo a Brook que iba a decir algo. El cocinero le miro aun sin tragarse ese cuento.- Entrene en una isla cercana, aun cuando me hice amigo de las chicas no significa que cambiarían sus leyes de la noche a la mañana, esa isla está cerrada para todos los hombres, aun si la emperatriz quiere matrimonio conmigo…...- las chicas se congelaron excepto Margaret.- No podré entrar hasta que mi decisión sea un ''si'' como ella espera.

Estaba mintiendo y él mismo lo sabía pero no podía permitirse ver a uno de sus Nakamas sufrir de envidia por algo tan trivial como eso. Aunque sinceramente muchos no pensarían de esa forma.

-No sé lo que sufriste Sanji.- todos detectaron lo frio que comenzó a sonar la voz de Luffy, quien aún no le dirigía la mirada manteniéndose con el pedazo de carne en su mano.- Pero puedo apostar a que no se compara con lo que sufrí, y fue en mucho menos tiempo que en tr-dos simples años.- Nadie dijo nada, mas solo hubo silencio y que Sanji se calmara.

-L-luffy y-yo…- intento decir algo pero las palabras no parecían salir por si solas.

-Tranquilo.- le dijo ya mirándole con la sonrisa sincera de siempre mientras comía su Bento, el cocinero bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal, todos sabían lo que había pasado pero por ahora nadie quería hablar sobre el tema de su hermano por ahora.-Yo te diría lo mismo si fuera tú.

Todos sonrieron tristemente, la empatía del chico era superior a la de muchos y su forma de perdonar era tan fácil e inocente que lo haría sin rechistar.

-Te preparare tu mejor platillo una vez me haya recuperado.- dijo Sanji, su orgullo como hombre le decía que debía devolver el mal hecho con algo bueno para quien lo recibió. Luffy solo sonrió y la mayoría supo que nada haría cambiar de parecer al cocinero, él se empeñaría de cualquier forma en disculparse aun cuando ya fue perdonado.

-Vale.

Brook miro al cielo, dándose cuenta que cada vez la luz del sol llegaba menos hasta ellos.

-¿Qué tan profundo estaremos?.- se preguntó en voz alta mientras los orbes de su rostro, vacíos sin sus ojos, miraban tranquilamente hacia arriba y la mayoría lo imito.

-Cada vez está más oscuro.- dijo Usoop preocupándose un poco.

-Hemos pasado por la zona eufótica y estamos entrando a la zona afótica, hemos de estar a más de mil metros.- dedujo Franky recordando la información recopilada al haber estudiado sobre todo tipo de cosas para mejorar su cuerpo y prepararlo para soportar todo tipo de obstáculos.

-Que tranquilidad.- dijo Robin refiriéndose al no haber sonido fuerte fuera de la burbuja.- Se siente diferente a un submarino, se siente como si estuviéramos volando en el cielo.

-¿El cielo?.- se preguntó Nami recordando lo difícil que fue para ella manejar el barco durante su estancia en Skypiea una de las islas del cielo.- Debo empezar a usar lo que aprendí durante estos dos años en Weatheria.

-Luffy…- llamo Margaret y rápidamente tuvo la atención del moreno.- ¿A que se refería tu Navegante cuando escucho la palabra ''cielo''?.

El chico sonrió ampliamente por esa pregunta.

-Siéntate a mi lado.- le indico a lo que ella obedeció, cabe decir que Perona y Nami sintieron algo de celos al ver nuevamente muy juntos a ellos dos y por la forma tan…..amistosa con la que se tratan.- Déjame que te cuente sobre nuestra aventura en una de las islas del cielo donde le patee el culo a un hombre que se creía dios.- y los ojos de la chica brillaron como los de un niño cuando les leen su libro favorito.

Mientras tanto los demás Nakamas se entretenían mirando todo el fondo del mar a su alrededor, encontrando Ballenas como Chooper y Brook, y este último lo confundió como su amigo ballena que se encontraba muy lejos de ellos.

Franky degustando de uno de los Bentos de Luffy, Robin disfrutando del paisaje y el silencio que le ofrecía, a Sanji descansando tranquilamente al igual que el marimo, solo que este se encontraba junto a Perona y ella le estaba vendando el cuerpo por alguna extraña razón aprovechando del fuerte sueño que Zoro tiene. A Nami mirar celosamente a Margaret queriendo estar en su lugar.

Y Usoop revisando los alrededores con unos binoculares, murmurando cosas sobre prevención y protección de animales marinos, formas de huir aun estando en el fondo del mar y topándose con la mirada a una extraña figura a lo lejos y rápidamente deduciendo que es un barco el que se acercaba.

….

….

….

-¡Chicos!.- grito Usoop a todo pulmón llamando y alertando a sus Nakamas.- ¡Un barco se acerca rápidamente a nosotros!.

-¿Que?.

-¿Un barco?

-¡Y trae un monstro marino como mascota!.- grito completamente asustado al ver la enorme figura que movía el barco.

-Detendré a la bestia.- afirmo Luffy colocándose en posición a la defensiva mientras todos le miraban asustados y extrañados.

-¡Luffy! No podrás sobrevivir si sales ahí afuera.- Nami intento cambiarlo de parecer y solo obtuvo una respuesta que nadie pensó escuchar.- ¿Y quién dijo que saldré?

Y todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver lo que sucedió después.

Antes de que la bestia hiciera chocar ambos barcos, termino por detenerse abruptamente sin alguna razón aparente, además de que todos los piratas en ese barco cayeran al suelo completamente inconscientes.

Y fue ahí cuando una diminuta opresión les hizo saber lo que había pasado.

-Luffy ha usado…..- comenzó a hablar Nami sorprendida pero sin poder terminar la frase.

-Haki.- finalizo Margaret, después de todo ella también lo utiliza pero no de ese tipo ya que ella no era usuaria de….

-Es el Haki de un conquistador.- dijo Zoro ahora comprendiendo el porque Luffy ahora era muy fuerte. Aunque aún no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar, lo malo de sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido.

-No.- dijo Robin.- Es el Haki de un rey.

-Kumashi! Protege a tu ama!.- grito colérica Perona al ver al animal enfrente de todos. Margaret solo se puso a la defensiva y preparo su arco por si llegaba la hora de pelear.

-Nami.- llamo Luffy luego de ver claramente al animal y a todo el barco pirata que los atacaba, la nombrada se acercó.

-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto extrañada una vez llego hasta él.

-El animal….- dijo mientras calmaba su cuerpo y relajaba un poco los músculos al ver que nadie peleara, Nami no entendió que era a lo que se refería.- El animal…. No se te hace conocido?.

Y fue ahí cuando lo noto, aquel monstro marino no era nadie más que el antiguo miembro de los piratas de Arlong, piratas que esclavizaron su pueblo durante muchos años.

Y tanto Usoop, Sanji y Zoro también lo notaron.

-Es cierto.- dijo Usoop sorprendido al darse cuenta también de la verdadera identidad de la vaca-marina.

-Esa cosa ya la habíamos visto.- afirmo una vez sus sospechas desaparecieron cuando Nami lo nombro.

-Es esa vaca tonta.- murmuro Zoro restándole importancia.

-Momoo!.- grito Nami llamando la atención de la bestia, la cual ahora miraba a Nami estupefacto de que alguien supiera su nombre.- Soy yo Nami! De Arlong Park!.- y el animal la miro recordándola al instante.

-Zoro, Sanji.- llamo Luffy y ellos le prestaron atención.- Salgan al agua y corten las cadenas para liberarlo.

Ninguno de los dos objeto nada, inclusive ya estaban listos para salir al agua.

**.**

**.**

_Diez minutos después…_

**.**

**.**

Después de liberar a Momoo los Mugiwara continuaron su curso, incluso se encontraban más tranquilos después de abandonar el barco pirata enemigo y que gracias a Momoo con algo de su fuerza, logro mandar el barco nuevamente a la superficie.

Un problema menos.

Lamentablemente Momoo no podía seguir a Luffy ya que este ya contaba con una familia que la esperaba en uno de los mares cercanos al hogar de Nami, quien agradeció al animal al saber que este, junto a su familia, eran los protectores de ese mar.

Lo malo era que el plan de Luffy habia fallado en encontrar un rey marino para que este guiara su barco hasta la isla Gyojin.

Mientras tanto, todos se dispusieron a seguir con sus labores una vez Nami les explico a todos sobre las corrientes marines y también tuvo que regañarlos a todos por no haber entendido nada.

-Zoro.- Perona sorpresivamente le hablo por su verdadero nombre, el peliverde se acercó un poco sacado de onda al no escuchar de los labios de la chica el apodo al que ya estaba acostumbrado.-Podrías llevarme cargando hasta el baño de damas.- y más sorpresa fue ver el rostro preocupado de la chica.- Es urgente.- ohh.

-No.- dijo firmemente sintiendo que al fin podría vengarse por todo el mal trato recibido de ella, mas no espero ver un fantasma atravesar su cuerpo.- Hare lo que sea por usted, yo solo soy un bicho aquí.- y la chica sonrió complacida.

Pero no esperaba que el muchacho la tomara en brazos y se la llevara cargando al estilo nupcial.

-¿E-es-espera q-que h-haces?.- pregunto sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse al notar como todos ahora los miraban a ambos.

-Que dices mujer, durante dos años me pediste que te cargara así siempre y ahora me dices que no.- esa era información confidencial, información que ahora todos conocían.

Pero antes de que la chica replicara ciertas personas hablaron antes.

-Así que por eso Luffy acepto a la chica al equipo.- dijo Usoop creyendo tener la razón, varios estuvieron de acuerdo. Zoro no entendía a que se referían.

-Vaya, quien diría que el espadachín dormilón encontraría lo que su corazón buscaba.- hablo Franky soltando algunas lágrimas mientras repetía varias veces lo Superr que era ahora Zoro. Y este aun sin entender.

-Espadachín-san encontró la funda perfecta para su espada.- y ahí fue cuando el chico entendió, y Nami cayó al suelo muerta de la risa, al igual que sus compañeros, excepto Luffy y Margaret que no entendieron el doble sentido en ese chiste de parte de la arqueóloga.

-Eh? Acaso Zoro ya maneja cuatro espadas?.- y también Chooper, quien mando al suelo a los demás por su inocencia. Hasta este punto Zoro sentía las ganas de cortarles la cabeza a todos.

-**Ustedes!**.- casi grito Zoro por el enojo pero el bulto en sus brazos le detuvo.

-K-ku-kumashi….-la pelirrosa miro al chico preocupada y con lágrimas asomarse.- E-estoy a-a p-punto.- y muchos colores se le subieron al peliverde.

-Hey! He preparado unos bocadillos para soportar el f….- y un aire pasó por delante del cocinero casi causando que la comida cayera al suelo.-…..Frio. ¡Marimo tonto deja de correr!.- y al cocinero le extraño bastante ver a todos reír sin poder detenerse.

Poso su vista en todos, Luffy y Margaret parecían estar divirtiéndose, los demás aún seguían riéndose de quien sabe qué. Sonrió, se acomodó el traje junto con el abrigo de su doncella pero fue un mal momento para él observar la sombra que comenzaba a rodear todo el barco.

Como cocinero tenía el deber de saber todo el tipo de animales que habita en el océano, y aquella criatura que veía tenía todas las características de uno en específico. Era una criatura que ha sido nombrada en muchos libros, teniendo todo tipo de leyendas sobre aquel animal, teniendo todo tipo de características que muchos afirman son ciertas pero nadie cuerdo ha podido dar credibilidad a esos chismes. Pero solo los más nombrados eran todos aquellos que describían perfectamente al monstruo que sus ojos eran capaces de ver.

Tentáculos.

Tan enorme como un castillo.

Oz quedaría como un niño ante esa bestia.

La comida cayó al suelo.

Usoop y Chooper fueron los primeros en ver que era lo que el cocinero miraba. Y con un potente grito alerto a todos de lo que anunciaba el fin de sus vidas. Aunque exageraban la verdad.

Y todos giraron ante el enorme tamaño de…..

-¡EL KRAKEN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, mí tiempo es limitado pero al menos cumplí con la promesa de hacer los capítulos más largos.**_

_**Y como dije, por el momento no cuento con mucho tiempo, es mi último año, me queda solo un mes antes de terminar la prepa, estoy muy atareado de deberes, apenas y me había dado tiempo de escribir.**_

_**Pero agradezco a **__**thosori23**__**, persona que me hizo dejar de lado varias cosas para poder tener listo el capítulo.**_

_**Mi otra historia de ''Mejores Decisiones'' todavía no la actualizare por lo anterior dicho.**_

_**Querrán saber cosas pero como dije no tengo mucho tiempo.**_

_**Les agradezco sus Reviews.**_

_**TheDarkAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
